Bonds of Steel, Orange Beacon
by True M. Vega
Summary: Sequel to Swordsmen Scramble. The tale of Red and Yellow's blossoming relationship, and the ones around them. But will an unspeakable evil threaten their newfound love? Rated M for medium sexual content in later chapters. Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, Soulsilver, Frantic, Commoner, Agency, Dualrival inside.
1. The Mystery Note

_**I don't own Pokespe or the whole franchise for that matter. Yellow's Pokemon talking is translated to english, and is in italics.**_

_**North end of route 1, 9:30 p.m.**_

__I was taking my time walking to forest, for since the incident with the swordsmen a month ago, I had become extra careful with myself and others, and I'm not taking any chances with robbers or rogue Pokemon.

It was a beautiful night, really. The stars were bright and the moon was a nice silver in sky. The trees rustled slightly in the wind. It was good to see this part of the city after a tedious but rewarding day.

I had been training with Green all day, trying to make myself stronger for Red. Through the event with the swordsmen and Arceus' kindness, I realized I needed to become stronger yet, and Green made sure that we would become stronger with him.

I reached the gate, and proceeded to make my way through. There was no one around, and the gate was a peaceful quiet. The forest came quickly into view, and I made my way to my house.

The path to my house is a short one, but nonetheless quaint.

I reached my house, a ranch with two windows and a shingled roof. The yellow paint was dulled by the evening darkness.

I walked inside and released my Pokemon, and made way to the fridge cause a small lunch will really do it to you. I was about to open the fridge when I saw a small note on it, and since Red was the only one who I had lent another house key, it must be from him. It read:

_Dear Yellow,_

_ I want to tell you something really important, come to the luncheon at Saffron City at noon tomorrow, and wear something nice. Everyone will be there, so no need to worry. _

_ See you tomorrow,_

_ Red_

_ P.S_

_ This is your birthday present!_

__I read the not quickly and put it on the table. He wants to tell me something? It is my birthday tomorrow, though. I would think about it more, but I need to set out some clothes.

I went to my room and opened my closet. Oh geez! I really don't have anything nice! It's all really casual clothes, my regular outfit, and that red sweatshirt Red got me at the festival a week ago. I suddenly got an idea, I'll call Blue! She might have something!

I dialed her number on my pokegear, and after about 3 rings, she answered.

"Hello~?" She answered.

"Hey Blue, it's Yellow. I was wondering if you had something to wear to the luncheon tomorrow I could borrow." I asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll check." She answered with a giggle. "Do want to see Red's nose bleed or his smile?" She asked teasingly.

"Blue!" I pleaded.

"All right, geez. I got something you can wear tomorrow, so come by and pick it up around nine, you'll love it, I promise." She said.

"Thank you so much! So you tomorrow!" I said excitedly.

"No problem, sweetie. Bye~!" She said, hanging up.

Since that was taken care of, time to eat something! I'm starved!

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of rice from the fridge and heated it up, and I put some fruit in the bowl for the gang.

"Here you go!" I said.

There were happy cries as Dody, Chuchu, Gravvy, Kitty, Omny, and Ratty dove in the bowl. I sat down on the couch and began to ponder what Red wanted to tell me. We've been together for about a month, a we both love each other a lot. We've shared sweet and tough times, and we kissed a lot. We haven't crossed that though, and we don't plan to for a while.

"What do you think Red wants to ask me?" I asked the gang.

"_I don't know, maybe he needs advice or something." _Gravvy said with a banana in his hand.

_"Maybe he's breaking up with you." _Ratty said.

"I hope not! I love him a lot, and he does me. He wouldn't do that in public too!" I said, a little angry.

They all shrugged their shoulders or of the like, and looked at me. I really didn't know what to say.

"Good night, guys." I said as I put my bowl on the table. They all nodded in reply and continued eating.

I headed up the bathroom to wash my face. I still don't know what Red wants, and it's starting to bother me.

Wait. He said everyone's gonna be there. That means it's like a formal occasion. Maybe he's gonna do what I think he's gonna do that...

No way! It's only been a month anyway. But even if he did ask, I still wouldn't hesitate to say yes.

I headed to my room and got out some sleeping clothes. As I took off my old clothes, I saw myself naked in the mirror. I didn't really have a lot to show off, but I've grown since a couple of months ago. Red told me he loves me because I'm cute and nice and sweet, so being a B-cup really has its advantages, I guess!

I put on my pajamas and brushed my teeth and got into bed. It was late, and Green worked me over today in training, so I covered myself up to get some well-deserved rest.

_**3 hours earlier...**_

__"Come on Green! Cut me some slack!" Red whined.

"I have to help you propose, Red? For real?" Green said, raising his eyebrows.

"Just do this for me, okay? Come to the luncheon tomorrow at Saffron, and enjoy your meal, and I'll do the rest! You get a free meal, and you get some free time with Blue." Red said, slightly tauntingly.

"Shut up! She's an annoying girl, and I'm only doing this for my best friend." Green said, blushing slightly.

"Great! Thank you so much!" Red said, hugging Green. "Wear something nice. I gonna got put this note in Yellow's house." Red said as he rushed off.

"Proposing on her birthday, huh?" Green said with a smile, "He's some kid."


	2. The Question

_** I don't own Pokespe or its characters ahh never mind you know by now!**_

__I opened my eyes to the awaiting sunlight coming from my window. It was a gorgeous Saturday. I got out of bed and was greeted my group of Pokemon. I suddenly realized that today was the lunch with everyone! It was already nine-thirty! Crap, I have to go get that dress from Blue!

I slammed on some clothes while receiving confused looks from my Pokemon, who did not seem to understand the severity of the situation. I brushed my teeth and grabbed an apple on the way out the door. Kitty met me outside.

"Take me to Blue's, and hurry!" I asked him quickly.

He grabbed a hold of me and we started flying very fast. I hope we can reach it in time. Blue's house was in Cerulean, so it wasn't that far.

XXXXX

After about a half an hour, I finally reached Blue's house. Before I had a chance to knock, she opened the door dressed in her usual red skirt, blue top and hat.

"Geez, Yellow, it's ten! You have a late night with Red last night?" She asked naughtily.

"No! Just hurry up, we need to be there in two hours!" I yelled, surprising her.

"Let's do this then, let's go to my room." Blue said as she led the way.

I went into Blue's room. Not really much to see. Plain walls and a nice bed with green-colored sheets.

"Close your eyes!" She said with a giggle. I almost dreaded what was coming.

"Open them!" She squealed.

I opened my eyes, and my jaw dropped simultaneously.

The dress was about shin-length, and was white in color. It had a huge yellow sash around it, and had very small sleeves and a medium neck cut. It was really similar to Jasmine's dress, but it looked even more beautiful.

"If you wear your hat and something under this, you will look like Red's shining angel!" She sighed.

"It's amazing..." I said.

"Thank you. It was my mom's, but she never wore it and gave it to me. It's not really my style, so you can have it." Blue said.

"Thank you... I really appreciate it." I said.

"Go try it on we only have an hour!" Blue yelped, shoving me in the bathroom.

I quickly changed into the dress and put my hat on top of my head. I was stunned when I looked in the mirror. I looked like a young woman, not the little girl my friends know.

I walked out just in time to see Blue in her clothes, which were a light green dress with a white pearl necklace and earrings.

"Omigosh Yellow you are so cute!" Blue squealed as she hugged me.

"Crushing...me...Blue..." I stifled through the hug.

"Red. Is. So. LUCKY!" Blue yelled as she dragged me out the door.

"Come on out, Moltres!" Blue called, letting go of the pokeball.

The firebird screeched as it lowered its back to Blue.

"Get on!" She coaxed me.

"Uhh...Ok.." I said nervously, as I had been used to flying on Kitty.

As we were flying, I took the advantage of the silence to really think about what Red wants. It's my birthday after all, so maybe it'll just be a party. But Blue's remarks really make me think. I guess I'll just find out.

XXXXXX

We arrived at the restaurant in no time, and I found out how truly fast the legendary birds of Kanto are. We opened the door, and we were greeted by a tall waiter with a pencil mustache and a kind smile.

"Names, please." He asked with a smile.

"Blue and Yellow." Blue chirped.

"Ah, so you are for the private party. Follow me." He said.

We walked down a long hallway lined with red carpet. I could see other customers eating in different rooms through the glass windows along the walls. We finally arrived at a tall red door. The waiter left with a bow.

We opened the door, which revealed a beautiful ballroom-like place, with a few tables for sitting and a large table for food. I saw Green, Gold, and Crys setting food on the tables.

"Hey, Senior!" Crys yelled as she came over to us. Gold walked with her. She was wearing a really pretty magenta dress, and Gold had a suit and bow tie, except the bow tie was all frazzled. Typical Gold.

"Hi guys!" I said. "What's this all for?" I asked.

Gold burst out laughing. "What's this for? It's you birthday, of course! Red wanted to make it special." Gold said with a smile.

"The food looks amazing!" I said, gawking at the choices. There was a huge bowl of fruit in the middle, a plate of assorted breads, a tray of hot dogs, and two aluminum pans of macaroni and cheese! These are my favorite!

"These are my favorite." I said with amazement.

"Yeah! Lyra and I worked all night making this food." Crys said.

"Who's Lyra?" I asked.

"Oh wow. We haven't introduced you yet. Let's go!" Gold said quickly.

We made our way to one of the back tables, where I saw Silver sitting with a girl. She was a little taller then me, and had a long blue dress on. She had her hair in pigtails coming out the side of her face, and a large white cap on her head.

"Hey, Yellow." Silver said, his tie rustling as he got up. "I would like to introduce you, this is Lyra." He said.

"It's so good to finally meet you! You're a lot prettier in person. I've heard so much about you!" Lyra squealed as she held on to my hands.

"You too! When did you two meet?" I asked.

"I'm from New Bark Town, but I met Silver in Olivine City when I approached him for directions! I'm such a silly goose!" She wailed.

"We became fast friends, and I decided to bring her to your party." Silver finished.

"Oh, so like a date?" I asked.

Silver's face flushed. "No! Not like that!" He stammered.

Lyra copied his expression perfectly. "Yeah! Were just friends!" Gold then whispered a funny thought in my ear, which caused me to giggle.

"What did you say, Gold?" Silver yelled, bringing up his fist.

"I just thought you two looked really good for one ano-auuuggghh!"

Gold didn't have time to finish as Silver chased him out the door and into the hallway. Blue and I burst into laughter.

"Silver, come back!" Lyra yelled, giving chase.

XXXXXX

When everyone had arrived, well, except Red, we all took our seats. Green proceeded to the podium at the front of the room and cleared his throat.

"Attention, everyone! Thank you all for coming! This is a very special occasion to celebrate the eighteenth birthday of one of our best friends, Yellow!" Green said, causing everyone to cheer and clap. I blushed a lot.

"I would also like to welcome the one who organized this party, Red!" Green said as he pointed the door. Red flew in the door and ran up to the stage waving and smiling while everyone clapped.

"Thank you all for coming! This means a lot to me, and for many reasons. You all have probably heard what has happened in the past month, with Yellow and I being tested for our love. She is the most important thing to me in this world, and I plan to let her know that. So just enjoy yourselves, and feel free to ask us questions, and we will open presents and eat cake in an hour." Red finished as he walked off the podium. Everyone continued to do what they were doing before.

"So you guys were really attacked by legendary Pokemon?" Crys asked with wide eyes.

"Yep. The sacred swordsmen of Unova, Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion." Red said factually. "They hit hard."

"What I would give to try and catch them." Crys said dreamily.

"That's amazing. How did you guys beat them?" Lyra asked.

"I was taken out rather quickly, but Yellow used this super powerful electric attack called Megavolt and took them out in one shot."

"I actually used it twice, but at the same time." I said.

"You guys are awesome!" Lyra cried excitedly.

We continued talking, but the sounds of Ruby and Sapphire fighting were heard from the other table.

"So do you like the dress I made?" Ruby asked.

"No I don't! I only wore it because Red asked me to, and he's my senior!" Sapphire yelled.

"You are such a savage!" Ruby complained.

"At least I'm not a priss!" Sapphire contorted.

"Barbarian!"

"Sissy boy!"

The two started a huge bicker war, which caused little Emerald in the middle to take the situation into his own hands and surprisingly loud voice.

"_**WILL YA TWO QUIT FLIRTIN'! YA SOUND LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!" **_The small boy yelled at the top of his lungs.

The two immediately stopped, and a lot of the people in the room stopped and looked at them. They blushed and walked to two tables on the opposite sides of the room. Everyone went back to minding their own business.

XXXXXXX

The party continued without a problem, and it was a lot of fun. I met many new friends, got to eat awesome food, and tell everyone Red and my story! I was really getting tired until the cake was brought out. Everyone started singing happy birthday, and I was surrounded. It was a big white sheet cake with yellow frosting that spelled 'happy 18th birthday yellow' on it.

I blew out the candles, in one blow might I add, which caused a huge amount of cheering. Red kissed me on the cheek as he handed me a slice.

We all ate cake for the next half hour, talking and laughing about all kinds of stuff.

"So, what do you really think about Gold?" Blue asked Crys with a twinkle in her eye.

"He's just my friend! He's too much of an idiot to be anything more!" She said with a blush.

"Oh, okay." Blue said sarcastically.

"It's not funny, Senior!" Crystal cried.

"I'm just kidding! I thought Silver was a shoo-in for you, but he's doing pretty good with that Lyra chick." Blue said, looking over to where they sitting, were Lyra had fallen asleep on Silver.

"Their so cute!" Blue squealed.

"It's time to open presents, guys!" Green said over the crowd.

Everyone rushed over around me and put my presents on the table. There was one from Gold and Silver, Crys, Blue, Green, and a combo of Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. There wasn't one from Red? Maybe his was special or something.

I opened up the box from the Hoenn juniors to find a strange case thing, a quick ball, and a mystic water.

"Thank you so much, but what is this?" I asked them, referring to the pink drawer thing.

"It's a poffin case! You can store tasty treats you make for your Pokemon in there!" Ruby said with glee.

"Wow! Thanks guys!" I said, putting them on the table.

I opened the box from Green, revealing itself to be a pearl necklace, and a gift card to the Celadon department store.

"Thanks a lot, Green!" I said excitedly.

"No problem. Happy birthday, Yellow." He smiled.

I opened the box from Crys, which was a huge assortment of pokeballs made by Kurt.

"This is a lot! Thanks!" I said.

"Kurt wanted to wish you a happy birthday, too. But he couldn't make it." Crys said, rubbing her hand on the back of her head.

I opened the box from Gold and Silver, which was a 6-pack of my favorite candy, and the new model of pokegear!

"Holy Cow! This must've been expensive, you didn't have too!" I said, feeling a little guilty.

"Nonsense! This day only happens once a year!" Gold smirked.

"We wanted to make it special. You've been our friend for a long time." Silver smiled.

I was nearly on the verge of tears. I was so blessed to be around so many great people.

"Wait! There's one more!" Red said.

"There is?" I asked.

"Yes." Red said as he got on one knee. "Ever since the day I found out your real gender, much to my chagrin, I found your beauty intoxicating." Red said.

The crowed oohed as he continued.

"When we were confronted by the swordsmen, I was lost. I didn't think I could win. But my hopes soared when you helped me. You say you're not a fighter, but you fought better than I had ever fought in my life, or ever will. You are the light of my life, and I want to always be there for you. You are forever my lover and best friend, so I ask you...

I gasped as he pulled out a black box. He opened it, and inside was a white gold ring, which had a topaz-colored diamond in the center. My jaw dropped.

"Yellow Caballero, will you marry me?" He asked.

The whole crowd went into a frenzy, chanting 'yes, yes, yes' over and over again while I tried to find my words.

"I...I..." I tried to say.

"What?" Red asked.

"Yes!" I squealed, jumping into Red's arms giving him a kiss on the cheek. The whole crowed cheered.

The girls surrounded me while cheering, and all the guys surrounded Red and gave him pats on the back and hugs. This was the greatest birthday ever.

We kinda separated into groups by gender to decide which people would be key in the wedding.

"Blue, Crys and Sapphire, and Lyra, you girls can be my bridesmaids if you want." I said, I got many looks of delight.

"I don't mind wearin' somethin frilly for ya, Senior! After all, it is your weddin'!"

"It's gonna be so cool!" Crys cheered.

"I'm gonna make plans for the best wedding ever, Yellow!" Blue said, hugging me.

"Thanks everyone." I said, tearing up a little.

XXXXXXX

t was a long night of fun, and Red's proposal, so I decided to go home with him to his house. The gang at home could take care of themselves. I was riding on Kitty, while Red rode on Aero.

"Did you see that coming?" Red asked me.

"Not really...but I had my suspicions." I smiled.

"We aren't going to have children until after we get married." Red said.

"Absolutley. After were married, we can do whatever we want~." I said, trying to sound naughty like Blue. Red blushed a little.

"I chose Green to be my best man, and Professor Oak said he could play the piano." Red said.

"That's great! Uncle Wilton can escort me down the aisle." I said.

"It's all set then! We'll get all the stuff set up, and in about three weeks, we can get married." Red said.

"This ring is so pretty." I said dreamily.

"It used to be my mom's, but she left it to me when she died." Red said, looking a little sad.

"I'm so sorry Red...I'll take good care of it." I said.

We landed in front of Red's house in Pallet town. He opened the door for me, and we went upstairs.

"I put your clothes in the guest room, so you can change there." He said as he pointed at the room.

"Thanks." I said as I opened the door.

I quickly changed into bed clothes and washed my face. I went out into the hall to find Red.

"Red?" I asked as I opened the door.

I found him standing in just his boxers.

"Oh man, Red! I'm so sorry!" I yelped, covering my eyes.

"It's okay, Yellow. Since were gonna get married, we can see each other like this." He said, removing my hand from my eyes gently.

"Can...can I sleep with you, tonight?" I asked nervously.

"If you mean in the same bed, then yes." He said with a chuckle.

We got into bed, and it was a dream come true. I had imagined this for so long, being able to be married to the one I loved, and it was finally becoming a reality.

I climbed into the left side of the bed, and he the right. The sheets smelled like fresh detergent, like they had just been washed. I sniffed a little as a tear went down my face.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Red asked, a little alarmed.

"Yeah. I'm just so happy." I said, my voice constricted by my crying.

"That's okay, then." He said, pulling me closer while brushing my hair gently. He pulled the covers up close.

"Good night, my beautiful Yellow." He said, kissing me on the lips.


	3. The Day of Greatness and Ecstasy

"Ouch! That hurts, Blue!" I yelped for about the tenth time.

"Stop squirming, Yellow! This is your special day, and your hair needs to be perfect!" Blue retorted as she stuck something else in my hair.

Today was the day. The three months it took to plan this wedding went by so slowly. We had to get everything together, the clothes, the food, the decorations, and more. Everyone was arriving in droves, the gym leaders, some of the elite four, Scott, Steven, Wallace, Kimberly, and many people that lived in Pallet town that I didn't know that Red did. I had found shelter in the bride's room, with all the girls, who happened to be squealing over my appearance.

"Done!" Blue said as she removed her hands from my hair, thank Arceus.

She had tied some of the hair on my sides back, so that they formed a heart-like braided part of my hair, and the rest just hung down. It reached just below my calf, which I grew it out special for the wedding.

The dress I had picked was a really nice one, at least that was what everyone said. Red wanted to see it, and got mad when he realized he couldn't, so all the guys had to drag him off together. He's so funny!

The dress was really long, and had a wide tail. It was pure white, with a light yellow and purple flower pattern all around it. It covered my front completely, as I really had nothing to show off. I came complete with a beautiful veil that covered my face completely. The girls all wore light maroon shin-length dresses, with their hair laying down long. I actually couldn't believe Sapphire didn't complain at all, but she replied, 'This is your weddin', Senior! I can wear somethin' nice for an important event like this one!'. The other girls did were doing so good too.

The gentlemen had all gotten similar tuxes, with boutonnieres that matched the color of their names, with black dress slacks and shoes.

I had almost finished collecting my thoughts when Lyra burst in the room.

"It's almost time!" She cried.

"Oh, boy. It's time to meet your man, Yellow dear." Blue smirked.

"I guess so." I smiled, for I had gotten used to Blue's off-hand comments.

We walked out of the house and onto the side of the path, for the vows would be taken outside. It was a beautiful day in Pallet town, the sun shone behind clouds, and it wasn't too hot or cold.

I peeked out at the path to see what was going on. The groomsmen had already had taken their positions. Green looked serious as ever, Gold was swatting at something, Silver was staring at Gold angrily, and Ruby was grumbling while fiddling with his boutonniere.

I saw Red standing at the front of the aisle. His tux was a little different, being a darker black with crimson accents on the arms and front. His hair was a curse, really, it still had the goofy-looking bangs that stuck way up. I thought it was cute, even if his hair had still won a eleven year battle.

I dove my head back as the music started playing, courtesy of Professor Oak. The girls began to walk down the aisle, first being Lyra (she volunteered), then Crys, followed by Sapphire, then finally Blue. Then the little bodies of Pika and Chuchu, dressed in appropriate attire, walked down the lane as ring bearer and flower girl. the two ushers, Koga and Brock, rolled the linen to make an aisle for me. Now was the moment of truth.

Professor Oak changed the song to _Here Comes the Bride_, and I swallowed my nervousness and began to walk down the aisle with Uncle Wilton. As we passed the many rows of chairs, we were greeted by smiles, sniffling, and awed expressions.

"I'm so proud of you." Uncle whispered as he wiped a tear from eye.

"Thank you. I love you Uncle." I whispered in response.

He released my hand as we made it to the top of the aisle, and I was face to face with Red. He had changed a lot since our battle with the swordsmen, his wounds have healed, and his expressions are more attentive and friendly.

The pastor got up from his seat in the front row, and made his way onto the platform above us.

"I would love to welcome everyone to this very special event today." He began with a smile on his face. "Today, we are gather here on this fine afternoon in Pallet town to wed the two individuals Red of Pallet town, and Amarillo del Viridian Grove. We are very glad you all could make it, as it is hard to take time out of one's schedule these days..." The pastor quirked, causing the audience to laugh.

"First off, is there anyone that thinks these two should not be wed, then do so and forever hold your peace." The pastor said.

There was a dead silence, except for Bill blowing his nose loudly, which caused the audience to laugh heartily.

"I'll take that as a no." The pastor said.

"All jokes aside, let us begin." The pastor said. "Do you, Red of Pallet town, take Amarillo del Viridian Grove, to be your lovely wedded wife, through good times and bad, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, until death do you apart?"

"I do." He said, his eyes never leaving mine the entire time.

"Do you, Amarillo del Viridian Grove, take Red of Pallet town, to be your lovely wedded wife, through good times and bad, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, until death do you apart?"

I was snapped out of a dreamy trance.

"I do." I said with confidence. I heard someone sniff in the crowd.

"The rings, please. Oh! My goodness!" The pastor said. "Are these two yours? That is very nice!" He laughed as he received the rings from Pika.

"They are. The girl is Yellow's and the other is mine." Red said with a smile.

"Delightful! Then let us continue with the exchange!" The pastor said.

Red took ring out of the pastor's hands, the very same one he proposed to me with, on my finger. It fit perfectly. I then took the other ring, which had a single crimson diamond in the center, and fit it onto Red's larger finger. Another perfect fit.

"Then, without further ado, I pronounce you two husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The pastor beamed.

Red grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I closed my eyes and lost myself in his embrace. I could smell his cologne, and feel his warmth. The whole audience clapped and cheered loudly, and I heard a teary 'that's so flippin' beautiful!' come from a distressed Bill.

We walked back down the aisle, hand in hand. The whole crowd picked up the flowers that had been placed in their seats and flung them in the air, making a colorful, sweet-smelling shower of happiness.

"If you would, please join us for dinner and dessert at the guest house in Saffron city." The pastor said as he went down the aisle. Blue came up to me.

"I've arranged a special transportation for the newlyweds!" She yelled out loud.

A lot of people turned and looked at Blue, wondering what was going on.

"Come on out, Articuno!" She yelled as she tossed the pokeball in the air.

The ice bird let out a squawk as it landed, it's shimmering blue form glittering in the evening sky.

"Hop on! Go!" She urged us as she pushed us on.

Articuno took flight, and suddenly we were hundreds of feet in the air. The people below looked like ants below us.

"You know where to go, Articuno?" I asked. He screeched a positive reply.

XXXXXXXXX

We arrived at the guest house within the hour, and the other guest arrived slowly. We made our way into the main room, and I nearly fainted.

The entire room was decorated to match the red and yellow color theme. There was the biggest table I had ever seen in my life, that had huge portions of food on it. There were tables all around, and there was a main table at the back of the room, which I would think was for the main people of the wedding.

"Look at all the grub!" Gold said hungrily.

"Yep. You can thank all the best caterers in Kanto." Blue said, crossing her arms.

"Let's get this party started, then!" Ruby said excitedly.

The party was great. The food was fantastic, I wanted to stop, but I just couldn't. Everyone was so generous with the gifts, too. We took pictures danced, and had a fantastic time. It came time for the cake.

The cake was absolutely huge. It had 4 layers, with pink frosting and a yellow decorative floral pattern around it. I went to cut a slice, until a hand went in front of mine.

"Allow me, Miss Yellow. The bride should not have to cut her own cake." Came the kind but gruff voice of Koga.

"Thank you." I said as he handed me and Red a slice.

I was about to take a bite, but Red's mischievous look on his face said otherwise.

"Is something wrong, Red?" I asked.

"Nope. You just have something on your face." He said as he did the unthinkable. He shoved his piece of cake in my face!

I recoiled from the light blow, my face covered in frosting.

"You're gonna get it!" I yelled playfully as I shoved mine in Red's face. The crowd was doubling over with laughter.

"Now we both have something on our faces!" Red smiled.

"I love you so much." I said.

"Hey lovebirds! It's time for pictures!" Came the untimely voice of Blue.

We cleaned our faces off and headed over to the picture platform. Everyone was together in one spot, with Chuchu and Pika in the front.

"Everyone smile!" Said Daisy as she neared the camera. The flash clicked.

"Good one! Now do one with Red and Yellow at the top kissing, and everyone else pointing to them." Daisy giggled.

We agreed to this silly request as I locked lips with Red. The flash clicked again.

"Ok, do something silly." Daisy said.

We all got in the weirdest positions possible, with Gold giving a noogie to Silver with one hand, and giving Crys bunny ears with another. Sapphire had Ruby in a headlock, Red picked me up suddenly and held me bridal-style, I made a peace sign with both my hands, and as the shutter clicked, Blue snatched a peck on Green's cheek, causing him to blush.

"There's more were that came from, Greenie." She giggled flirtatiously.

Blue then dashed off, causing poor Green to give chase.

As we walked off, we were greeted by more people. We shook hands for the next hour, and we finally found a break at one of the tables.

"I'll be back, Yellow." Red said.

"Bathroom?" I asked.

"Yep." He said as he rushed off, leaving me giggling. He probably ate too much of the spicy appetizers.

XXXXXXX

I finally made my way to the bathroom, and found myself alone. Good, I don't think anyone wants to hear what's gonna come out of me for the next twenty minutes.

I had finally relieved myself after about two minutes. I stood to get up as someone else entered the bathroom.

"You almost done in there, Red?" The voice asked. I didn't recognize it at all.

"One sec." I said in reply.

I flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall. I was greeted by a medium height young man, with a grey shirt, grey pants, grey shoes, a black fedora, and a black and white necktie.

"Congratulations on your special day." He said. "Sorry. I couldn't make it to the ceremony, for I had some business to take care of."

"Who are you?" I asked, for I couldn't see his face underneath the hat.

"My name is Grey. I am an agent of Arceus, who desires to send a message to you." He said.

"Agent of Arceus?" I said questionably.

"Yes. He is the one who sent the swordsmen to engage you in battle." Grey said.

"I have really come to appreciate what that did to me and Yellow, so if you see him again, thank him." I said, now knowing who I was talking to.

"We, as legendary Pokemon and their servants, ask you this. We want you to sleep with Yellow tonight." He said.

"I have been." I said, confused.

"I mean _sleep._" He finished with emphasis.

I was taken aback, I couldn't believe that the legendary Pokemon Arceus wanted to interfere more with our love life.

"Why tonight?" I asked forcefully.

"Because the legendary Pokemon have blessed this night for the both of you. Your children play a very important role in the future of the world. We have foreseen a future where there is no freedom or happiness, because of a great evil that will rise. If you want to save the world, you must sleep with Yellow tonight." He explained.

"But...but I'm not ready for kids yet!" I reasoned.

"You will not have children within this attempt, Red. We only want you to consecrate this night. Still though, if you do not sleep with her tonight, the great tragedy will befall the world." Grey said.

"I am going to take my leave, Red. I hope you enjoy my Lordship's gift." He said, and he instantly vanished.

I gotta tell Yellow. But what if she doesn't believe me?

I raced out of the bathroom to find everyone packing up, and people saying their goodbyes.

"Let's go, Red." Yellow said as she pulled my arm. "The employees will clean up everything else."

"Coming, Yellow!" I said as I hastily followed her.

XXXXXXXX

We reached my house at about twelve. Everyone had said their goodbyes, and we headed home. We went inside, kicked off our wedding clothes, and got ready for bed. Yellow looked beat, but I was still dwelling on Grey's warning. I had to tell her.

We both got into bed. It felt really good to finally lay down after all the walking and standing today. I nudged Yellow.

"I got something to tell you." I said.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"When I went into the bathroom, I met a person named Grey, who said he was an agent of Arceus. He said that if we don't..." I gulped. "Make love tonight, the world would plunge into darkness in the future. If I was lying Yellow, I would be doing a much worse job. Do you believe me?" I asked.

"I find that strange, but I believe you. I know you're a terrible liar, Red, and you weren't lying." She said. "I was actually planning on celebrating myself." She said naughtily.

"Should we get started?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." She answered quickly.

I flipped on her side of the bed, landing on top of her. She giggled as she filed her hand through my hair. I reached down and kissed her passionately. I pushed my tongue in, and she granted me access. She tasted like fresh mint, probably from her toothpaste. I detached and kissed her neck, giving her a quick nip. She yelped in surprise, but continued anyway.

I put my hand up her shirt. She giggled as she helped me kick off my shorts. My member was throbbing and huge. She giggled when it brushed up against her leg.

"You're such a naughty boy." She said with a giggle.

"Only for my special girl." I said.

I helped her remove her shirt and bra, revealing her small, petite breasts. They were cute and innocent, just like her. She took off her sweatpants, and the only left between our love was her white panties, which had a small damp spot on the bottom.

"I'm ready now." She said, panting.

She removed her underwear as her arms wrapped around me. I entered her gently. She stiffened a little, but quickly loosened when I began to move back in forth.

Her beautiful hips were moving in accompaniment to my pushing, and she began to moan. I took my fingers and rubbed circles on her petite nipples, causing her to cry out in pleasure. I took my other hand and went through her very long hair, making her sigh with ecstasy.

"My turn." She said as we flipped over so I was on the bottom. She began to move in motion to me, and it was my turn to cry out.

"Your doing great..." She said.

"Thanks, you too." I said, stifling a cry.

"I'm gonna go..." I said.

"Do it..." She squeaked.

I released inside of her, causing us to both cry out in pleasure. She gave me a sly look.

"We aren't done yet." She said.

She took my lower lip in her mouth and sucked, which made my everything go haywire. I didn't even know that it was so sensitive.

"Try this." I said as I began to stroke her sides.

She shuddered at the move, and began to moan, which gave me another idea.

I removed myself, and sent my hand down below, and grabbed her crotch. She looked up at me with pleading, like she was begging me to do it. I began to move my hand back and forth, causing her to whimper.

"D-don't...stop!" She said as her grip on me weakened. I continued for another few seconds, until she collapsed onto me from exhaustion.

"I can't...go farther." She said, panting.

"That was beautiful." I said.

She yawned. "Good night." She whispered as she kissed my cheek.

"I will love you always, Yellow my sweet. Good night." I said as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. The Trip and Unanswered Questions

_**Woo-hoo! It's been a while, guys, but I'm back! Just for the record, I'm not planning to make this fiction much longer, so enjoy it and it's possible sequel!**_

The smell of fresh eggs and maple syrup made my eyes flutter open. I sat up in bed, realized that I was the only one in it. I jumped out of bed, grabbed a shirt and some shorts, and headed downstairs.

I was greeted by none other that my wife, Yellow. She had a cute frilly apron on, and a pan of eggs in her hand.

"Good morning, Red! You hungry?" She said with a smile.

"You didn't have to, but I am." I said with a smile.

I sat down at the table. A plate full of eggs, pancakes, and sausage was set before me. I dug in while Yellow sat down with a plate of her own.

"I decided to let you sleep in today." She said. "Because of how tired you were after last night." She said with an evil grin, causing me to blush. "Anyway, Gold stopped over, and told us that everyone was going to the Lake of Rage today for a camping trip." She continued.

"Cool. I'm sure Pika and the guys will enjoy a dip." I said between bites.

"He said to be there around four. It'll take about two hours by flying, so we need to leave in about an hour." She said as she picked up our plates.

She started to wash the dishes, but I interjected.

"Let me. You go get ready." I said.

"You're such a gentleman." She said, giving me a peck on the cheek.

I finished the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. I ran up the stairs and grabbed a towel, sunscreen, some camping supplies, and my pokeballs.

"Are you ready?" I yelled up to Yellow.

"Almost, just putting on my bathing suit!" She yelled back. Oh, boy.

I ran out the door to release Aero, but I was greeted by a very angry looking houndoom with something in its mouth.

"Easy boy..." I said, reaching for Poli's ball.

It stopped snarling, and it began it whimper. It stopped at my feet and put the thing on the ground. It bounded off before I had a chance to say anything.

I reached down an picked up the object, which happened to be an envelope. It was perfectly white, with nothing on it. The only flaw on it was the houndoom's teeth marks.

I opened the envelope. Inside was a hand-written letter.

"Good job, Red. You did what we asked. May Arceus' blessings be upon you." I read out loud. What a weird letter. Oh, well. At least Arceus likes me.

I put the letter in my pocket as I walked to the front of the house.

"Come on out, Aero!" I said as I released the ball, sending out the my prehistoric friend out. He nuzzled me and screeched happily.

"Can you take me to Lake of Rage, today?" I asked. He shrieked a positive response.

"Wait for me!" Yellow called as she bounded out the door.

Her appearance was amazing. She had a light green two-piece bathing suit on, which made her child-like body more adult-like and sexy.

"You like?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Absolutley." I said, trying to prevent my nose from bleeding.

"Come on, let's go!" She said, grabbing my hand.

We took off on our Pokemon, and the two hours that past seemed like a few minutes to us. We talked and laughed about how Gold was probably going to do something really idiotic.

"Maybe we should get Sapph to like, throw him in the lake or something!" She laughed.

"Yeah! Or maybe we could do something to Silver, and then blame it on Gold!" I suggested.

"We shouldn't torment him, he's our friend." Yellow said, wiping away tears from laughter.

"I still think we should throw him in the lake, though." I said with a chuckle.

We landed at the lake, and we were greeted by the others.

"Hiya seniors!" Sapphire chimed.

"What took ya so long?" Came the impatient voice of Gold.

"Sorry! We were in Pallet town." Yellow said nervously.

"You guys ready to have some fun?" Ruby asked, donning his glasses.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Take them glasses off, sissy!" Sapphire said gruffly.

"But I can't see without them!" He whined.

"You don't wanna break 'em when I toss you in the lake!" She said, giving chase.

"Get away!" Ruby screamed as he ran off.

"Oh, boy." Crys sighed.

"Wait up, Wild Girl! I wanna throw Beauty Queen in the lake too!" Gold said as he went after them.

"They'll settle down after about an hour." Blue said with a giggle.

"Kids..." Green sighed as he headed towards the lake.

Blue suddenly stopped him. "You have something on your chest, Greenie." She said flirtatiously.

"What?" He said as he looked down, only to be flicked in the nose by Blue.

"Oh, it was nothing." She said as she released her Blastoise, Blasty, jumped on him, and took off into the air using the water jets on his back, soaking Green.

"Annoying Woman!" Green yelled as he walked away, seething.

"She is getting more and more clever with her tricks." Yellow said under her breath.

"Yeah. I better go after Green." I said, running in the direction he went.

I found Green sitting in the picnic table, drying off his hair.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No! That is about the fourth time this week she's done something like that! She even did that same exact thing in front of some people that wanted challenges at the gym! I'm not blaming you, but ever since you got married, she had gotten was worse."

"I don't know man." I said.

"I asked Gramps about it, but he said was 'girls tease the boys they like'!" He said in a mocking voice.

"Maybe she does like you." I said with a smile.

"I always thought Silver liked her!" Green said, flinging his hands in the air.

"I guess we can ask Silver." I said thoughtfully.

"That's a good idea!" He said.

We asked around for Silver, until we saw him around on the other side of the lake, fishing. His super rod was propped up on a stick, and he sat against a tree, waiting for a bite.

"Hey Silver! Watch'a up to?" I asked.

"Fishing. Now be quiet or you'll scare the feebas away." He muttered.

"Feebas?" I asked.

"It's the pre-evolved form of milotic. It's as very rare Pokemon that can be found in a select number of locations." Green said.

"Oh. We just had a question or two." I said, returning to the subject.

"Shoot." He said, still looking at the water.

"We were wondering, do you have any romantic feelings for Blue?" I asked.

His cheeks turned red, but his eyes stayed on the water.

"No. She's just my sister. From what I've seen and deduced, she likes you, Senior Green." Silver said.

"What? Are you serious?" Green suddenly shouted.

"Shut it! You'll scare em away!" Silver suddenly said, voiced raised.

"Sorry. Anyway, tell her that if she does like me, to tell me personally and to stop pranking me." Green said.

"Whatever, Senior." Silver said.

We then heard a bloodcurdling shriek and a huge splash of water.

Silver shot up off the ground. "That's Blue!" He said with wide eyes. "She only screams like that when she's in real trouble!" He said.

"Let's go!" I said as we all began sprinting back to the area.

We arrived at the front of the lake, were we saw Gold, Crys, Yellow, Ruby, and Sapphire all looking at something in horror.

"What's going on?" I asked, out of breath.

"Look." Crys said, her eyes staying glued to the whatever.

We looked and saw Blue in the middle of the lake. She was surrounded by four angry Gyarados. She was floating on what appeared to be a fainted Blasty.

"Oh crap! She's in real trouble!" I said.

Go, Golduck!" Green said behind me.

The blue duck-like Pokemon stood up on its hind legs, awaiting an order from it's trainer.

"Let's go get her!" Green called as he jumped on Golduck, who started to swim towards them.

"I'm coming too!" Silver shouted. "Take me to her, Honchkrow!"

The black fedora-hatted bird picked Silver up and flew him to the scene, I clutched Yellow close to me.

"Is Blue gonna be okay?" Yellow asked, fighting tears.

"I think they can handle a few Gyarados." I said, giving Yellow a peck on the head for reassurance.

I looked over to Gold. "If they don't come back in twenty minutes, you, Ruby and I are going in there." I told him.

"Gotcha, Senior!" He said, saluting.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, what did the annoying girl get herself into this time?" I asked Silver.

"I don't know, but I'd stop calling her that if I were you. She hates being called that." Silver said stoically.

We arrived, and from the looks of it, Blue must've somehow ticked off the Gyarados leader, and now they all are mad.

"Go Porygon2! Use zap cannon!" I yelled as I threw his ball in the air.

The computer form came out of the ball. It heeded my orders as it charged up a big ball of electricity, and shot it at one of them.

It was a direct hit, and the Gyarados collapsed with a splash, out cold.

"My turn! Rhyperior, Stone edge!" Silver called as he threw the ball.

Rhyperior came out with a roar, releasing large pointed stones at one of them. The jagged stones hit the Gyarados repeatedly until it fell defeated.

"I'll finish them off, you go back and tell everyone I got this!" I told Silver.

He nodded in agreement, and flew back in the direction we came.

I was now standing on Golduck by myself. The two remaining Gyarados looked angrier than before.

"Porygon2, hit them with psychic!" I called.

Porygon2 was about to hit them, but one of the Gyarados whirled around and nailed him with an aqua tail attack, knocking him out cold.

"All right then, Go Scizor!" I said as I with drew Porygon2.

The steel mantis glided to one of the trees on the bank and awaited order.

"Scizor, nail the one on the left with double hit!" I asked.

Scizor was about to make contact, but the other Gyarados turned around and spat a big ball of fire at Scizor, causing him to faint and fall in the water. Fire blast.

"Crap, Scizor!" I yelled as I withdrew him.

"Green? Is that you?" Blue suddenly yelled.

"Hold on, Blue!" I said as I contemplated my next move.

"I'm sorry about earlier! I just don't know how I feel about you!" She called back.

I was stunned. She teased me constantly, yet she didn't know how she felt about me?

"I don't know what to say, Blue!" I called back.

"I do! Look out!" Blue responded.

I looked up to see both of the Gyarados charging up a hyper beam, which are sure to absolutley kill me. I could only stand and watch.

"Tru, razor leaf!"

Rayler, thunderbolt!"

I heard two voices call out as the two attacks collided with the Gyarados, causing them to flinch in pain.

"Do it, lady!" One of the voices called.

"Froslass, blizzard!" A third voice called out, which was clearly female.

The Gyarados were suddenly enveloped in snowy air, making them writhe in pain. One of them froze solid completely, and the other collapsed from exhaustion.

I look around for the source of the voices, and at the bank closest to us, I saw two young men and a girl, with three Pokemon, and the only one I could identify was the Froslass.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter now, is the girl okay?" The taller blonde boy asked.

"Blue!" I yelled as I snapped back to reality. I swam over to her.

"What happened?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know...they all just appeared and attacked...Blasty couldn't take on four at once...they smacked me around like a pinball..." She said with strain.

"Hold on Blue!" I said as I lifted her on my shoulders.

"You're...my hero..." She whispered, she then coughed up blood and fainted.

"Golduck, double time!" I commanded as he swam as fast as he could.

XXXXXXXX

We reached the bank in a matter of seconds. I place Blue long ways on the beach to see if she had swallowed water. She was covered in bruises and scratches, and had a huge gash on her head and left arm.

"Oh, no..." Crys said somberly.

The three trainers from earlier approached us.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" The girl asked.

"Who are these people, Green?" Red asked.

"I don't know, but they sure helped me. Can you introduce yourselves?" I asked.

"My name is Diamond. But you can call me Dia for short." The shorter boy said.

"I'm Pearl! Nice to meet ya!" The taller blonde boy said with a smile.

"My name is Platinum. You can call me Platina, though." The young girl said politely.

"We came to Johto to explore a new region and train more. My father paid for everything, for we are a very fortunate family." Platina said.

"We decided to come to this lake today to explore because we heard there was a red Gyarados here." Pearl said.

"We were rounding the bend when we saw you fighting those Gyarados!" Dia said dramatically.

"All things aside, thank you very much. I don't know if Blue or I would've survived if you hadn't been there." I said gratefully.

"I have some bandages in my bag." Platina said quickly. "I've read a lot on how to heal, so I can help anyway possible."

"I'll make some dinner! I'm sure you guys are hungry after this event! We can all get to know one another a little better if we can eat." Dia said, running in the direction of the fire pit.

Pearl sighed. "I'll go make sure he doesn't eat the food." He said with a dash.

"Platina, let me help you. I have healing abilities." Yellow said.

"Just be careful, Yellow." Red said with a husband's tone.

"I will." She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

While Yellow and Platina got to work on Blue, we got to know Dia and Pearl a little more. They told us all about their adventure in Sinnoh, and about all of the Pokemon they met and other stuff they did.

"So...what do you guys do with your Pokemon?" Dia asked while stirring a pot.

"I'm a trainer. I am actually a champion of the Kanto region." Red said with a smile.

"I am the gym leader in Viridian City in Kanto." I said.

"All three of us are trainers." Gold said, referring to him, Silver, and Crys.

"I'm a coordinator." Ruby said with a dignified tone.

"I'm a trainer, and this sissy boy is my pal!" Sapphire said with a toothy grin.

"At least I'm not a barbarian." Ruby said with his arms crossed.

"Don't mind them, they do this all the time." Crys said over the bickering Ruby and Sapphire.

"Soup's on!" Dia said proudly.

"Food!" Sapphire snarled.

"Easy!" Dia said.

We all got food from Dia, which was a delicious stew he made from some stuff in his bag and some of the native plants in the area.

"This is great, Chef dude!" Gold smiled as he shoveled more in his mouth.

"This is really good. Are you a chef in part time or something?" Red asked.

"Nah. Cooking's just a hobby of mine." Dia said.

"A good one." I said.

"Hey guys." A voice said.

We all turned to see Blue, who was covered in bandages. She had her head wrapped in a bundle of bandages.

"I'm okay after all." She said with a smile.

Silver, without a word, got up and hugged his sister. She returned the favor.

"Platina sure knows what she's doing." Yellow said.

"Senior Yellow's powers gave me quite the help." Platina remarked.

Blue sat down and got some stew from Dia.

"Thank you for saving us. Green and I owe our lives to you guys." Blue said sheepishly.

"It was what we thought was right. You guys were about to be blasted by Gyarados after all." Platina remarked.

"Blue. Can I talk to you in private?" I said, getting up.

"Uh, sure." She said.

We walked off into the more wooded area of the Lake and sat down on a fallen log.

"What really happened out there?" I asked.

"You don't need to know." She said, turning away.

"I'm serious, Blue." I said, my patience lowering.

"You really make me angry sometimes, Green Oak." She whispered.

"Me? What on earth did I do?" I asked, trying not to raise my voice.

"You always brush me off. You never pay any attention to me. I try to get you to notice me, but you always call me 'annoying woman' and storm off!" She said, raising her arms in the air.

"You try to get me to notice you but blasting me with a hydro pump in front of many potential challengers? Why don't you just invite me over or something?" I asked.

She looked down, stumped for a moment. "Because that's the only way you'll see me."

"What?" I asked.

"I always tried to flirt with Red because I thought it would make you jealous, but you never noticed me, but I can't now that he's married! I asked you to come over several times last year, but you turned me down each time because you had a gym battle." She said.

"Oh. I remember now." I said, feeling a little guilty.

"And at Red and Yellow's wedding, I finally got the bravery to flirt with you, but you chased me down and yelled at me!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry Blue...I honestly haven't been seeing how selfish I've been." I said.

"The worst part of it is, that today, when you yelled at me, I attacked and hurt those innocent Gyarados. They got angry and beat the crap out of me, and you had to come save me, and if it weren't for Dia, Pearl, and Platina, we'd both be..be..." She was beginning to sob now.

"It's okay Blue, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should be more of a friend to you." I said, letting her cry on my shoulder.

"In fact, maybe I like you more as a friend..." I said. "I'm just too selfish to realize it."

She sniffed. "You really think so?"

"I was just so sure that Silver was the one for you." I said.

She snorted, then started to laugh. "Silver? That's ridiculous! I had a talk with him about this around a year ago and we both agreed to stay brother and sister." She said.

"Really? That's interesting. Did he take it well?" I asked.

"He did. Plus, he met that Lyra girl in Olivine, and I have spent the next month planning for them." She said naughtily.

"You're crazy." I smiled. "I'm glad we finally understand each other."

"Me too. But there's just one more thing."

"Whaa-?" I tried to say, but before I could finish she grabbed me and planted her lips on mine.

It wasn't a sweet kiss. Oh no, it was a longing, passionate, and somewhat naughty one. It was like she's been holding in these feelings for so long, and she finally let them out. I kissed her back, and she accepted. My face felt like it was on fire, and it was probably the color of my Charizard's hide.

She released me. "I love you, Green Oak."

I finally understood. "I love you too, Blue."

XXXXXXX

We made our way back to the campsite, where everyone was finishing up dinner and having casual conversation. I took my seat next to Red, and Blue took her seat next to Yellow and Crystal.

"So...what happened out there?" Red asked innocently.

"I just told Green how I accidentally made those Gyarados mad." Blue said sheepishly.

"Yeah. She just bumped into them while swimming. They're really territorial." I said.

"Well, anyway." Pearl began. "It was nice meeting you guys, but were gonna head back to town. We're staying at a nice hotel."

"Are you sure you don't wanna hang around, guys?" Yellow asked.

"Nah...we really need to..."

"I've decided, boys." Platina interjected.

Platinum's sudden interruption caused Pearl to flinch in his speech. "What?" He said.

"We are staying out here tonight. Dia, please get the tents out." She said.

"Already ahead of you, Lady!" Dia said as he was putting the final stake into a very large tent.

"What? Are you sure, Platina?" Pearl asked.

"I am sure. I want to hang out with our new friends a little more, and tomorrow, I want to challenge Senior Green to a battle!" Platina said, pointing in my direction.

"I can't give you a badge if you win yet, but we can certainly battle." I said calmly.

"Good luck, Lady!" Dia said excitedly.

"Thank you, Dia. I need to get some rest for tomorrow. Good night everyone." Platina said as she went into the oversize tent.

There was a sharing of good nights and see you in mornings. Everyone went to their desired tents. Dia went into Crystal and Silver's tent, while Pearl went into Ruby and Sapphire's. The Seniors got their own tent, and we got changed and ready for bed.

I crawled into my sleeping bag, which was uncomfortable, mind them. I was about to fall asleep when I felt something nudge against.

"Red, you better not be tossing and turning..." I said as I lifted my head to see. I saw Red and Yellow in the same bag in the corner. Jeez, talk about cramped. I looked down and saw a sleeping Blue cradled up next to me.

She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. "Can I squeeze in there, too?"

"No."

"But it's cold! And Red and Yellow are doing it!" She whispered.

"No. Where's yours?" I asked.

"I lent it to Dia 'cause he didn't have one!" She whined.

"Get in. Just don't squish me." I said with a smile.

She crawled into the bag. It actually wasn't too bad, given the seemingly small amount of room. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Thanks, Green." She said before dozing off.

I sighed. "You may be pesky, but you're cute too." I said as I fell asleep.

_**I took Pearl's nicknaming style into my own hands. It made sense, right?**_

_** Thank you to everyone who has subscribed or commented on my works, i really appreciate it!**_


	5. The Trip II  It's Okay to Cry

_**I'm on an inspirational roll! Let's do this!**_

_**I don't own Pokespe. Never mind.**_

_** Gold**_

__Oh, my head hurt bad. It must be from this hard ground, and I had to use my sweatshirt as a pillow. I picked myself off the ground and rubbed my temple. I looked around me, seeing the sleeping forms of Ruby, Sapphire, and chef guy, or Dia. He was snoring softly, with a bag of potato chips in hand. Funny guy.

I looked to my left to find an empty sleeping bag. I remember that there was only five of us in this tent. That means super serious gal was up.

I walked outside to find the morning light greet me with its yellow light. I shielded my eyes from the brightness as I made my way to the cooler for a drink. I was going to wait for breakfast, as I know Dia would make something awesome. I love that kid!

I picked out a bottle of water from the cooler and I sat down at the tables. I was about to open the bottle when I heard some rustling in the reeds nearby.

"Is anyone there?" I said.

The rustling stopped, and I returned to my drink. The cool water felt good on my dry throat, as I probably had my mouth open the entire night. Hey, it ain't my fault!

I downed about half the bottle when the reeds rustled again. I was actually beginning to become nervous. I reached for Togebo's ball as I slowly crept towards the reeds. It could be anything, a Pokemon, a human, or maybe something totally weird!

I released Togebo from his ball. He began to chirp angrily, but I quickly shushed him. We made our way to the reeds slowly. I silently told him we were gonna pounce on count of three, to which he nodded in agreement.

"All right, one...two...THREE!" I yelled as we both shot ourselves into the reeds.

The water was about ankle deep, and really cold. I reached out and grabbed something squishy. I had my eyes closed, so I couldn't see my victim.

I opened my eyes, and I really REALLY wished I didn't. Super serious gal was standing right in front of me, and Togebo was perched on her head. He had a look on his face that he has never had before, and it screamed 'Run, bro, run!'. I looked closer to see that Crys had a bar of soap in her hands. I looked a little closer to find that she was stark naked, and my hand was clasped around her right breast.

We looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, until I heard words escape her mouth.

"Prepare...to feel...the most EXCRUCIATING PAIN YOU HAVE EVER FELT, GOLD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"GAAAHH! I'm sorry Crys! I didn't mean to, I swear!" I said as I ran off.

I had reached the end of the clearing when everyone began to file out of their tents. I looked back to see if she gave chase, and what do you know, she did. She had a towel on and a very, very angry look on her face. The others were now wide awake and staring at us.

"You IDIOT! Who do you think you are?" She screamed.

"Crys! I-it's not what you..."

"You know what? I can answer that for you! You are a whiny, selfish, greedy, flirty, perverted moron with a fat ego! You've done and said things before that I was willing to forgive and forget, but this tears it! We are officially not friends anymore, and I never want to see your face ever again!" She screamed as she ran into the tent.

I fell to my knees. I couldn't believe that she said those things about me. Sure, I used to be like that, but now that i'm sixteen, I have been learning to keep these things in check. This was a complete accident. I have NEVER felt like this in my entire life.

The guys, including Dia and Pearl, rushed to my side.

"What happened?" Red asked.

"I've never seen anyone get that mad...except for my dad." Ruby said.

"I..I..." I began to say.

Then I blacked out.

"Oh crap!"

"Quick, Diamond, get some water!"

"Yes, senior Green!"

"I hope he can explain himself."

"This is terrible..."

"Throw it on him!"

*SPLASH*

I jerked up my head quickly from the cold water, and I surrounded with many looks, some serious, worried, and just plain confused.

"I...I'm such an ass." I said, burying my face in my hands. I felt like crying.

"What did you do, though?" Came Silver.

"I...I pounced on her while she was bathing..." I squeaked, my eyes cloudy with tears.

"Why'd you do that?" Green yelled.

"It was an accident, I swear!" I said, with my throat beginning to hurt.

"You don't pounce on someone on accident." Pearl said with his fingers to his chin.

"I got up and went to the picnic table and got a bottle of water...and while I was drinking, I heard some rustling in the reeds. I asked hello, but there was no answer. The reeds rustled again as I was drinking, and I thought it was something hostile! So me and Togebo went over, and jumped out into the reeds, and...and..." I cried. I was now trying to control a nosebleed.

"And...she was naked." Silver finished. I just buried my face in my hands.

"Well..." Red began as I looked up. "I believe you, Gold. But accident or not, you need to go apologize to Crys."

"You're right...but she'll kill me if she see's my face!" I protested.

"We won't let her do that." Red replied. "But we need to figure his out."

"I think the girls are talking to senior Crys right now, and that's good. Lady is really good at calming people down. She has a really soothing voice." Dia added.

"And with Yellow in there, we might make a breakthrough." Red said with a smile.

All the guys surrounded me and gave their support. I am really grateful to have such good friends.

Silver grabbed my hand. "I need to talk to you in private." He said as he walked towards a group of trees. I made my way over and sat on a rock.

"I have one question." he said in his quiet voice. "Do you _like_ Crys?" There was emphasis on the word 'like'.

I grabbed him by the shoulders. "W-what? O-of course I don't! I don't settle on one woman." I sneered.

"Stop being an idiot and listen. For the last month, I have been talking to Crys about her feelings, and trying to counsel her on what she wants to do. She has confided her secrets in me, and two days before we went camping as a group, she told me to tell you that she's starting to _like_ you a lot more now that your not as much of douche, but you just made that go all down the drain. You better come up with one hell of an apology, or those feelings of hers will never come back."

I stared into Silver's metallic, serious eyes. I couldn't believe this. I have been chasing women all my life, and the one who's always close enough to kick me in the balls is the one who actually likes me back?

"How could a girl like her fall for a guy like me? We're polar opposites!" I hissed.

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me much!" He hissed back. "But she said that even though you are stupid sometimes, you still are one of her closest friends, and the first one to defend her!"

"This is unbelievable! I gotta go apologize!" I said, attempting to run back but only for Silver to grab me.

"Whoa, easy, Romeo. We need to come up with an awesome apology. You wanna get started, friend?" He said, outstretching his arm for a handshake.

"Sounds cool." I said, shaking his hand back.

_**Crystal**_

__"He...he's just done it this time, girls." I said.

"It's okay Crys, this is totally understandable. You just need some time to think." Yellow said comfortingly. "Do you regret anything that you said?"

"Yes and no. I regret the severing friendship, but the insults I don't." I said, clenching my fist.

"I wonder what the guys are doing?" Sapphire said, scratching her head.

"Yeah. I saw Senior Silver take Gold aside after they were done talking." Platinum said.

"You did? What were they talking about?" I asked, my face becoming red.

"I couldn't tell. All I heard was something about confiding secrets or something."

"Oh. Since it was Silver, it was all part of the plan then." I said, wiping sweat from my brow.

"Plan? What plan?" Blue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well...before we went on this trip, Silver and I talked about my feelings." I said.

"Your feelings? For who?"

"You see, on this trip, I was planning on confessing to Gold." I said. I could feel my cheeks really burning now.

"What? Confessing? You really are in love with Gold? I never...Crys, this is a step down from your usual level." Blue said, clenching her head in disbelief.

"I know he's an idiot sometimes, but since our last adventure, I saw that he's become less proud and more mature now. I just find his heroic aura so irresistible now, and when grabbed me there, it took all my willpower to not collapse."

"I may be your senior, but that doesn't mean I have to pick your boyfriends for you. I just got together with Green, so I guess I can help you." Blue said with a smile.

"Thanks guys."

"I can help too, and i'm sure Red can too because he's such a gentleman." Yellow said with a dreamy sigh.

"He's probably coming up with an apology, so we need to come up with our side of the deal." Sapphire said.

"I have an idea! It'll take sacrifice from both sides though." Platina said.

"What?" We all said at the same time.

"It goes like this..."

_**Gold**_

__After some talking with the guys, we came up with a plan to get Crys to forgive me. It wasn't that complicated, a simple apology, but we'd make it really special.

All of us guys were collected on one side of the area, and the girls the other. Apparently, Crys was behind all the other girls, as I was behind all the guys.

The guys all suddenly moved away, making me stand out.

"What? Are we ready now?" I said frantically.

"Just do what we planned Gold." Red said reassuringly.

I made my to the center of the little circle thing we made. The girls all moved away to reveal Crys, I flinched, getting ready for pain. But it didn't come. I looked at Crys to see that she was smiling. She then ran towards me, still smiling. There was a good fifty feet between us, but since she was so physically strong, she covered that distance in a few seconds flat. She tackled me to the ground, laughing. I was flabbergasted.

"I-I-I w-what is this I-i don't even gaaahhh!" I stammered before she gave me a huge hug, cutting off my air supply.

"I love you Gold." She whispered sweetly.

I'm stunned. Even though that I knew that from Silver, her sudden confession blew me away, and why wasn't she mad? She said we weren't friends anymore!

I was enjoying Crys' embrace, until the most powerful pain I had ever felt exploded in my man parts. I held back tears as I looked down to see Crys' muscular knee connected to my nuts. A tear rolled down my face as she got off of me, and the girls began to giggle uncontrollably. The guys were as astonished as I was.

I looked up to see her smile replaced with an angry, stern scowl.

"First order of business, Gold. Was what you did truly an accident?" She said, ice dripping from her voice.

"Yes..." I squeaked, clutching myself in pain.

"Second. Are you truly sorry for what happened?"

"More than anything, ever..." I said, slowly recovering.

"Third. I just gave you my heart. Will you give me yours?" She said, her scowl becoming a smile.

I was standing up now, the pain mostly gone.

"As long as you don't kick me in the jewels again." I said, my face turning red.

She ran and hugged me as the others cheered. I saw Blue took hold of Green and leaned on his shoulder.

"I guess they don't need a matchmaker." She said quietly.

"If you're referring to yourself, then yes, they don't." He smiled.

Platina came over to us with a smile on her face.

"I guess my plan worked!" Platina said.

"Wait, your plan?" I said.

"Yep. This arrangement was mostly my idea. Even the kicking part." She smiled.

I facepalmed. "That really hurt, you know." I said to Crystal, with sarcastic scolding in my voice.

"Oh shut up! You got me now though." She said.

"Yep. Now I can do this." I said, pulling her around to a kiss.

She was surprised at first, but then she gave in quickly. It was a slow passionate kiss, kinda like the one at Red's wedding. She moaned until we had to let go for air.

"You know, just cause were together now doesn't mean you can grab my boob." She said with a giggle.

"I know." I said as we walked off to meet the others.

XXXXX

_**Blue**_

__This is going great! I am successfully getting all of our friends together as couples. I know what you're thinking, that I was oblivious to Green's crush on me beforehand, and I'll admit it, I was! I was really aware of Yellow and Crys though, and I pretended to not know to help Crys. So...who's left? There's Ruby and Sapphire, but they fight so much...and I told Emerald he could handle them if he wanted. There was the new one that appeared at Yellow's birthday party. Lyra. I saw her and Silver talking, eating, and even laughing together. Silver doesn't laugh to often, and when I asked them about it, they both freaked and took off.

As I separated from the others to solidify my plan, the form of the final thing I needed appeared before me.

"Senior Blue? Is that you?" Said I voice I recognized all to well.

"Lyra?" I said, astonished. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh...Um...I heard there was a certain Pokemon that lived in the area..." She said nervously while she rubbed her hand on the back of her head.

"You're lying. I am a master liar, so I should know." I said sternly. "You're here for Silver. aren't you?"

"Help me, Senior, please." She said, tears running down her face. I was shocked.

"Hey...it's okay." I said as she started bawling into her hands.

"I...I just don't know, Senior..." She sobbed.

"But you and Silver were having a great time at the party and wedding? What happened?" I asked.

"I wanted to come here to...to confess my feelings to him...but in a special way." She said.

I was confused. "How?"

"Through battle." She said. "See...on the night of the wedding...

"Here you go, safe and home." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Senior." I said, blushing.

"You don't need to call me that." He said.

"Okay. Silver...I want to ask you something." I said nervously.

"Hm?" He said, shifting his legs.

"I want to hang out again sometime...but as...a couple." I said quietly.

He thought for a moment, and then sighed. He stared intently at me with his steel eyes. "I'm sorry Lyra. I would rather just be friends. Nothing personal." He said, his hand__outstretched for a handshake.

I looked down and tried to ignore him. His smile soon faded, and was replaced with a look of confusion. I looked up as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Lyra...Are you okay?" He asked.

I took off, dashing towards the house. I could feel tears streaming behind me as I was rejected to my face by the boy I had loved. I ran inside and slammed the door.

XXXXX

Shit. I am a huge idiot. I punched the tree in front of me as Weavile looked at me with concern.

"I'm sorry. I'm just terrible at this. I'm afraid to show my true feelings." I said to him.

He nodded in reply and hugged me.

When I first saw Lyra, she reminded me of two people. She reminded me of Blue, and of how her kindness sustained me all those years training with that masked bastard. But I saw someone else too. I saw what little I remembered of my mother. I don't remember much about her, all I remember is that she was kind, pretty, and had a beautiful voice. She loved me so much, even when my father was such a terrible person. I remember when she would sing to me every night before bed. But that all went away when I was taken. I don't know where she is now, and neither does father.

I slumped against the tree, my hand against my face. I felt wetness come down my face as my once desert-like tear ducts poured like a broken dam.

"I'm so sorry...Lyra...I'm so sorry. I just...can't express that kind of love..." I muttered to myself. Feraligatr and Honchkrow came out and hugged me along with Weavile in an attempt to comfort me. I silently thanked them.

XXXXX

"That's what happened. I saw some of it through my window." She sighed.

"I'm so sorry Lyra. If I had known this was why Silver was being so reserved lately, I would've helped." I said as I hugged her.

"Thank you, Senior. But I still want to battle him." She said.

"I don't know. We're getting ready to leave for the day, so maybe when everyone leaves."

"Wait! I got a plan!" She said.

"Tell me."

XXXXX

_**Silver**_

__Folding the tent, I looked around to see everyone giving their goodbyes and whatever. Dia, Pearl, and Platinum gave Red and Green a handshake, Gold and Crys shared a kiss, and took off in different directions. Red and Yellow took off on Aero, and Green on Charizard. Ruby and Sapphire gave one last "friendly" glare, and took off. I was all alone. Wait, where was Blue?

"Blue? Where are you?" I called.

No answer. I went into the forest area around the bank. Maybe she needed a bathroom or something.

"Blue? Hello?" I called.

"Hello, Silver."

The voice made me jump. It was familiar, but I couldn't figure it out at the moment. I put my hand on Feraligatr's ball as I stood warily.

"Who's there?" I yelled.

"Oh Little brother! I want you to meet someone!" A voice called.

"Blue! What's going on?"

"Hey! Get ready!" The original voice called.

The owner of the voice came out of the bushes. It was Lyra.

"Lyra? What are you doing here?" I said, my face was becoming hot.

"I came to ask you a favor. Senior Blue gave me hand too." She said.

"What?" I said angrily, I was becoming annoyed.

"I want to fight! I've been training for a while, and I want you to know I exist! And if I win, you have to tell me the truth about your feelings."

"And if I win?" I asked.

"I'll get out of your life." She said.

"Lyra, you don't understand. It's not like I don't want to be your friend, I just don't like expressing feelings like that. I just want to be-"

"Shut up! Just shut up and fight me! I want to be with you, and I know you feel the same!" She screamed.

I sighed. "Alright. one on one." I said.

"Fine."

I silently threw Feraligatr's ball. He came out with an intimidating roar, and stood up to his full height.

"All right then. Come out Riley!" She yelled as she threw her own.

Much to my surprise, out came another Feraligatr. It was about the same size, and it roared fiercely.

"My starter, Riley." She said with a smirk.

"How cute." I said.

We both stared each other for a while, taking in the battle itself. Feraligatr and "Riley" were growling at each other and moving in a circle, with glares and bared teeth.

Lyra broke the silence. "Riley, strength!"

Riley charged forward while glowing white and tried to punch Feraligatr.

"Dodge it, then slash."

Feraligatr did so, which landed a critical hit on Riley's face. It put its claw to its face and growled, and I could see blood trickling from its eye.

"Try ice fang, then!" She commanded. Riley launched forward and bit Feraligatr on the neck, making him howl in pain.

"Feraligatr, Thrash!"

Feraligatr began to stomp and flail fiercely, throwing Riley off while landing a few blows along the way.

"Riley, Hydro pump!"

The large blast of water hit Feraligatr straight on, knocking him off his feet, but he began to move strangely. He was confused.

"Now's my chance! Riley, let's wrap this up with superpower!"

Riley then glowed light red, and charged with great speed, Feraligatr was still on the ground, but that was part of the plan.

"Do it, Feraligatr."

Feraligatr shot up as Riley closed in, Lyra's face twisted in horror as he shot a condensed, tight, wide, glowing stream of water at Riley, which hit him perfectly in the gut. He went flying back and slammed into a tree, his head slumped down as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"What? How did that...he was confused! And what was that attack?" Lyra protested.

I walked over to Lyra as I held up a pink nail-shaped berry.

"Persim berry...combos well with thrash. That attack was hydro cannon, a very difficult technique to learn, I used it to help defeat an enemy once." I said.

Lyra hung her head in defeat as she recalled Riley. She went up to me, her hat pulled over her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away."

"It's fine. But I think I understand now." I smiled.

She looked up at me just in time to see fresh tears come down my face.

"Silver...you're crying." She said, voice quivering.

"I know. It's fine, because I wanted you to see me cry. I haven't cried in a long time, because I was afraid to reveal my feelings. I served under that man for many years, and I learned to stop crying, and until now, I thought it was a sign of weakness. But at Red's wedding, and with Crys and Gold, I now know that it isn't. It's a sign that you love someone, and that you care that your friends are hurt. I realize now that you are the one I loved, and not just because you remind me of Blue..." The said girl looked away sadly. "or my mother. You remind me of you. Thank you. I want you to have this." I said as I leaned over and kissed her.

My brain lost all control of my body as her hands wrapped around my head. She returned the kiss herself, and sparks flew, as one would say figuratively. I opened my eyes briefly to see tears running down her face also, we then let go for air.

"We are alike that way...Because you remind me of my papa. I don't know what happened to him, but no matter where he is, or what he's done, or if he's gone...I love him. Same for you, Silver."

"I want to help you find your dad. If I help you, will you help me?" I asked.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

Blue came up to us. "Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep." I said as I called out Honchkrow.

We all flew off on our respective Pokemon, Blue on Jiggly, me on Honchkrow, and I looked to my left to see Lyra on her Dragonite. She smiled at me, and it was like looking at my mother again.

_**D'AWWWWWW! I never realized how much I love Soulsilvershipping! Anyway, I hoped you liked the chapter!**_

_** On a more serious note, I have been receiving a lot of compliments, reviews, and subscriptions lately. I really, really appreciate all of you who have done so. **_

_** Oh, and by the way. I am doing an OC submission collective for the dexholder's children. If you guys have an OC, give me their name, personality, and their parents, and i'll take care of the rest!**_


	6. Wrath's Agony and The Waltz of Envy

_**Ruby**_

My eyes opened from the sheer brightness above me. I sat up and looked around. I saw nothing but a straight path forward, and the sun was setting on the horizon.

"Hello?" I called out. My voice echoed a few times, getting softer every time.

"What is this place?" I said as I walked around a little. I turned to my left to see a tree. A tall birch tree that hadn't been there before. I walked in the direction of the tree slowly, as I still wasn't sure were I was at. This place was certainly not my apartment in Goldenrod.

I reached the tree in a matter of seconds. It was tall, thin, and had many branches. I noticed that the bark on the tree wasn't brown or white like normal birches, but it was and eerie blood-red, and upon closer inspection, I could see a small black heart shaped marking in the bark.

"What is this?" I asked myself.

More or less, I was still captivated by the beauty of the tree, as I loved beautiful things. I turned around and realized the sun had set, and the sky had become dark. But there were no stars or moon. The only light was coming from the tree, which glowed a dull yellow color, except for the heart marking. It glowed dark blue.

Then it happened. My head started to hurt bad, and I sank to my knees in pain. I felt on my head where the pain was located. It was my scar. I tried to take off my hat, but I wasn't there, and that was when I began to panic. I felt my scar, and it responded by shooting new pain through my body. I looked back to the tree, and a mirror had replaced the tree's presence. I looked in the mirror to see that my scar was glowing dark red, like blood.

"Good evening, Ruby." Said a voice.

I turned around to see a man. But it wasn't a man, it couldn't have been. He had no facial features whatsoever, and he was quite tall. He was wearing completely gray attire, and a silver necklace with roman numeral two on it.

"I despise your clothes...they have no color at all." I said, straining through the pain.

The creature sighed. "That's no way to treat me Ruby. After all...I have something you want." He said.

"What are you? How can you speak when you have no mouth? What could you have that I want? I have friends, my Pokemon, my parents, a good life...what do you have?"

The man laughed. "This is not my true form, Ruby. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vidia." The man said, and I could almost see a smile on his featureless face. He then snapped his fingers.

At the moment, a Pokemon appeared suddenly that I have always loathed. Salamence. The huge creature lowered its head and roared a terrible roar. It then began to thrash and cough violently, and it, with a disgusting sound, hurled something from its mouth.

"I came as fair warning, Ruby. I wanted to let you know that if you continue to live, your descendants will pay dearly. As will your precious.

I looked down at the spew from the Salamence's mouth to see a small doll. It was a girl with brown hair, a blue dress, and black button eyes. It had no mouth, and had tears and slash marks all around it.

"What are you trying to tell me?" I asked.

"Don't worry about now. I suggest going back to sleep, and enjoying the young girl you love so much's presence. Sapphire, I believe?"

"What? I don't love- eh? I feel sleepy..."

"Don't deny your true feelings, Ruby. Or we'll never see each other again, and that would make me sad." He said with a mock whimper.

I was suddenly surrounded by darkness. I could hear someone in the distance.

"Ruby...?"

"Ruby?"

"Ruby?"

"Ruby!"

"GAH!"

I awoke to the very loud voice of Sapphire. We had both gotten apartments in Goldenrod city after Red and Yellow got married because we wanted to be closer to our friends. They happened to be across from one another, and we can hear each other if we're loud enough. Sapphire was now sitting on top of me on my bed, giving me a look of both fear and annoyance.

"Ruby! What the heck, man! You were screaming and talking in your sleep so loud that I could hear you from my end of the hall!" She exclaimed.

I really didn't know what to say. "Ugh, I just had this really weird dream. There was this weird faceless guy, a salamence, a weird tree, and a doll that looked like you!"

She gave one of her 'are you serious?' looks. "That's a load of crap! You wake me up at ten in the morning for this?"

"Hey, I'm sorry I can't not talk in my dreams! To make it up to you, how about lunch on me?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine. But I'm picking!"

"Oh, and Sapphire?"

"Yeah?"

"Get off of me." My cheeks began to burn.

"Oh, s-sorry!"

Sapphire returned to her apartment, and quite hastily by the fact, as I got up to get dressed. I greeted Coco and Nana as I went to the kitchen to get a quick something to sustain me till lunch. I found an apple, and took a bite while I got my Pokemons' food out. After breakfast, I went to my bedroom to pick out something to wear. Looking through my few clothes, I found the standard adventure clothes I had basically trademarked, and put them on. I grabbed my Pokenav to give Sapphire a call to ask where she wanted to go. The phone rang a few times before she picked up.

"What?" She answered in her gruff voice.

"That's no way to answer a phone." I said with mock scolding.

"I only did that because I knew it was you, sissy boy."

"Anyway, where do you want to go to eat?"

"How about the Goldenrod cafe? It's close."

"Eh, that's reasonable. Just don't order too much."

"I will." She laughed.

I raced out the door to meet Sapphire, as she released Pilo, her Tropius. We made our way outside into the morning air and sunlight.

"You know, the cafe is only a few blocks away from here." Sapphire said, returning Pilo.

"Yeah, let's walk." I said.

We began the short trip to the cafe, and the sun made its way up in the sky as we walked. I looked to my left to see the form of Sapphire, and in the afternoon sun, she looked really beautiful, and I know beauty. The sun reflected perfectly of her features, especially her eyes. I know that I have been pretending to not remember what happened on Mirage Island, but It just went so fast, and her confession was so sudden. I was a kid then too. I'm sixteen now, and I have my own place. I was snapped out of my thoughts by none other than Sapphire.

"What're you looking at?" She asked with and eyebrow raised.

I realized that I had been gawking at her the entire time I was thinking, and I began to feel hot.

"Oh, sorry! Anyway, we're here."

We entered the small building in front of us and took a seat at a table close to the counter.

A waitress approached us. "What can I get you to drink?"

"We'll just have water." I told her.

"Okay, I'll give you a few minutes to decide."

"Thank you."

I began to look through the menu, and found a nice, cheap salad. I thought that it would sound good with some soup. I turned to my left to see Sapphire staring at the people at another table.

"Sapph, it's rude to stare."

"Shh!"

Her shushing quickly silenced me, but I was curious to what was so important. There were two men talking at the table, one was very large and gruff-looking, but the other one was thin and lanky, and they both wore mostly grey. I looked closer to see that they both were necklaces with roman numerals on them, the big one had a six, and the thin man had a two. Wait a sec, I recognize the one with the two! He was the one in my dream! He had a face now, with small eyebrows and a nasty frown.

"Sapphire! The tall one is the one from my dream!" I hissed.

"Shh! They're talking about us!"

I leaned in closer to hear the two men talking.

"I'm tellin' you Vid, we need to attack now!

"No, Ira. When we find them, we'll just give them the warning."

"The Warning? But then we'll go to sleep for so long!"

"I know, but the sleep will give us the power we need."

"I know! You know what, fine! Just give back Salamence when you're done."

"When I give those pesky dexholders a scare, I will!" Vidia laughed sickeningly.

"What're you looking at?"

I snapped out of my trance and realized the big one was talking to me. Sapphire and I looked away quickly.

"Hold on, Ira! It's the ones we're looking for!"

Sapphire looked at me worriedly.

"What's going on?"

I grabbed her hand and got up to leave, but the burly one called Ira got in front of me.

"You're not going anywhere, bro."

"Oh, Ruby! What a pleasant surprise! I didn't expect to see you so quickly!" Vidia said with fake glee.

I faked out Ira and ran under his arm with Sapphire in hand. We stopped after about two minutes of running, and we had reached the entrance to national park.

"Why are we running?" Sapphire asked while panting.

"Those two guys are dangerous, I just know it. The one in my dreams said really weird things."

I looked up to see none other than Ira and Vidia riding on a Salamence. They landed in front of us and hopped off, grinning gleefully.

"You think you could just run away from us?" Ira snarled.

"We've come to take you. You are a nuisance to our organization's desires, and our boss has told us that you stand for good, and that there are many of you. But we decided to do the one thing your old enemies were too weak or cowardly to do, and that is to battle with the intention of killing you."

"Why are your intents so important that you have to kill us?" I asked.

"We want this world to ourselves." Vidia began. "That damned creature Arceus warned you stupid dexholders of our coming, and you are forming together quickly. Your next, Ruby, whether you like it or not. Now...Salamence, fire blast!"

With a loud roar, the Salamence released a stream of fire, but it was green and foul-smelling. Sapphire and I quickly dodged the attack.

"You ought to know how much I hate disgusting things. Mimi, Ice beam!"

My long fish-like friend, Mimi, extended to her full body length and shot an icy beam at the Salamence. It hit the wing causing it and its rider to crash to the ground.

"Rono, stone edge!" Sapphire suddenly commanded.

The sharp stones collided with the salamence, causing it to shriek in pain. It fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, drool coming from its disgusting jaws.

"You've think you won? Take 'em down, Gyarados!" Ira commanded as he released it.

The gyarados began to thrash angrily, and fired beams from its mouth.

Sapphire looked at me with sharp eyes. "I'll take it!"

"No, Don't!" I yelled as I tried to stop her.

She was already on her blaziken as they scaled a nearby building, quickly reaching the gyarados' face.

"Toro, thunderpunch!"

The blaziken collided with Gyarados' face, electrified fist outward. The gyarados didn't fall, but it look hurt, and very annoyed.

"Show 'em your secret, Gyarados!" Ira ordered.

The gyarados almost gave a smirk, and flung its head in the other direction to reveal a second head and neck, which clamped down on Sapphire and Toro. Toro managed to keep its mouth open with its hands and feet.

"What the- it has two heads?" Sapphire cried, all while holding its mouth open.

"Ga hah! We did a little experiment on some magikarp we captured, and lo and behold, some grew second heads! Master let me keep the strongest one!" Ira gloated.

"Sapphire! Tell Toro to use fire blast down its throat!" I yelled at her.

"Good idea! You heard 'em Toro!"

Toro sucked in a mighty gulp of air, and blew a huge flare of fire down the maw of the second head. It thrashed and flailed, sending Sapphire and Toro to the ground. It cried and shrieked in pain, causing it to crash into the nearby building.

"This is maddening. Shall we, Ira?" Vidia said under gritted teeth.

He sighed. "Fine."

The two villains took out new pokeballs out of their pockets. They were master balls. The two looked at one another before releasing the balls in the air.

What came out was truly frightening. The first one was a huge dragon thing, with red and black stripes going down its front, and huge gold spikes around its face. The most unsettling part is that it had huge wings, which were black and dripping an icky goop. The other was a huge orange bird, with yellow and white feathers and a long beak. It flexed its large green talons, and screeched loudly.

"Behold, the Renegade Pokemon, Giratina!" Vidia said triumphantly.

"Feast your eyes on the Rainbow Pokemon, Ho-oh!" Ira said with glee.

"They got legendary Pokemon, Sapphire. I got my Pokedex, so I know how to- Sapphire?" I tried to find Sapphire, but she was already flying towards the legendary Pokemon.

"Take this! Blast burn!" Sapphire yelled as the attack headed for Giratina.

"Do it."

Giratina took flight on its huge wings, and sailed into the air, only to disappear into a black hole that suddenly appeared.

The attack missed, and Sapphire and Toro landed on a building.

"What? Where'd it go?" She asked.

Vidia only smiled. "Shadow Force!"

"Giratina suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and rammed them. It flew higher in the sky, and began charging something in its mouth.

"Now...Draco meteor!"

Giratina shrieked and unleashed a blue light in the air, which rained down blue orbs on us.

"I cant' dodge 'em..GAH!"

Smoke erupted from the attack, and I could see that all the buildings and such were in ruin, and the people were fleeing and screaming in terror.

"Ugh...Sapphire? Sapphire!" I called, but no answer.

I heard an evil laugh come from a dissipating smoke cloud. "We have ended her. You have lost, Ruby. Come with us, and you can be our slave if you want." The snide voice of Vidia snickered as it grew to a laugh.

I looked around for Sapphire, and I saw in a heap of rubble, a form. I ran to it, and threw away access stones to reach it. Sapphire was fallen in a sprawled position, and Toro wasn't too far away. She was covered in burns and scratches, and had a huge gash across her front. She was cold, like death.

"Sapph...no...you can't be...answer me...PLEASE!"

I began to feel wetness on cheek, but it stung. I put my hand to my face and pulled back a dark red liquid. Blood. It kept coming down, but I didn't cry. I became angrier and angrier and angrier.

My enemies were snickering with delight. "We got one, only 13 to go." Ira said.

Vidia sighed. "That's still a lot of kids."

"We can finish off this one...uh...uh...GAH!"

"Ira, what has gotten into you..you...you..you...NO!"

They looked at one another and back at me. "HE HAS THE TEARS OF WRATH!" They both shrieked in horror.

I can't feel it, but apparently I look pretty scary. That didn't matter. I was ready to thrash this trash into the next world.

"E-e-easy boy. You don't know what kind of hidden power you have. You've never used it before, right? You could blow up the whole city with it! L-look! The girl is getting up!"

I looked aside to look at Sapph, but she was still on the ground. My anger left me for a split second, but then returned. A split second was all they needed.

"Ho-oh, whirlwind!"

The strong wind blew Mimi and I back with incredible force, and we slammed against a large piece of rubble, hard. The force of the blow caused whatever this power was to go away, and leave me defenseless. I could barely hear the laughing of Vidia as he came closer.

"Well, Ruby. You certainly gave me and Ira a scare, now didn't we? We need to be more careful when we get angry. Believe me, take that advice from me, not Ira..." He whispered the next sentence in my ear. "He's a total hypocrite when it comes to this kind of stuff."

Said man began to jump up and down angrily. "I heard that! I'm right here, you know!"

Vidia ignored him. "Anyway, I just want to let you know how much fun I had battling you. It's just a shame that it's your last one. EVER."

"T-take me...not Sapphire...please..." I croaked.

He laughed again. "Oh, believe me...She was our target, but she fell so quickly. Prepare to die, Ruby. We'll go back to sleep for so long, and we'll have one less descendant to worry about! Destroy them, Giratina, Ho-oh!"

The two said Pokemon began to charge their attacks, and I really thought it was the end, but I heard something whistling in the distance.

"Luster Purge! Mist Ball!"

The voice called out the two commands, and the said attacks were launched. The first attack came as balls of light, which struck the two creatures, making them flinch. The next attack came as one big ball of light, which exploded into a million white feathers. Giratina began to shriek angrily, and Ho-oh was repeating a motion that looked like sneezing.

"And now." The voice said. "For the grand finale!" I looked up and saw someone I knew, and who was my absolute best friend now. Emerald. He had had gotten his soil gun out and begun firing, soon diamonds of light appeared around the rampaging dragon and bird, but they quickly stopped.

"What is this? Ira, stop them!" Vidia screamed.

"I have nothing left!" He said.

"Use your body! Smash that little midget into next week!"

A vein popped on Emerald's head.

"Did you just call...me...SHORT?"

Vidia laughed. "Aw! Is the widdle boy mad?"

Another vein popped.

"Latias, Latios, let's do it!"

Said Pokemon flew to Emerald's side, angry at the enemies. What they did next was amazing. With Latias and Latios at his side, they charged at the waiting Ira. But just as they were about to collide, Emerald jumped and Latios and Latias went to the left and right. They then came up and picked him up on their backs, and soared high in the skies.

"I can't see 'em, Vidia!" Ira said as he cupped his hand over his eyes.

"What's that sound?" Vidia asked.

It was a steady note. Like someone was holding their mouth open without singing. Then a speck appeared in the sky. It got closer, and closer, and closer, until not only Emerald, Latias, and Latios, were attacking, his whole party came down, supported by the Eon duo's psychic powers. Rald, Latias, Latios, Snorlax, Sceptile, Sudowoodo, Mantine, Mr. Mime, and something that I didn't recognize all crashed into Vidia and Ira. Repeated blows and beams firing could be heard. The two said villains were sent flying in the air, and crashing down with a thud.

The smoke cleared, revealing Emerald in a victory stance. The two villains, about forty feet away, got up slowly.

"Unbelievable. Beaten by a kid..." Ira groaned.

"Quiet, Ira. This isn't the end. Remember the sleep." Vidia said as he got on his feet.

"Oh, yeah. That's right!" Ira said, smiling heartily.

Vidia facepalmed. "It's been fun, Ruby. But keep in mind that this isn't the end. There are more then three of us. We won't stop until Master Superb has the world in his clutches!" Vidia called out as he hopped on Giratina.

"That's right!" Ira said, climbing onto Ho-oh. "If I were you, I'd be taking a look at your girlfriend right now!"

"She's not my - Oh crap Sapphire! Emerald, give me hand!"

We raced over to the fallen Sapphire. She still looked pale and felt cold.

"Hold on, Ruby. Latias! Can you help us?"

The red dragon flew over, and people were starting to gather around us. News people with their cameras were there too.

"I'll do what I can, Rald." She said with a sad smile.

She began to glow, as did Sapphire. The glowing grew and grew until it was blinding, and I covered my eyes to shield them from the light.

The glowing stopped suddenly. I moved my hands from my face slowly, and saw that Sapphire wasn't pale anymore, and a lot of her minor wounds were healed. The large gash was still prevalent though.

"She'll be fine now. The gash was too large, so she'll need to go to a hospital. She was dead, Ruby." Latias said, her head hanging.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done without- Rald? Latias?" I said as they suddenly were gone.

"See ya later Ruby!" I heard a voice call, looking up to see Emerald riding on Latios. I waved back at them.

"Ruby..." Sapphire whispered. She was trying to get up, but the gash wouldn't let her.

"Someone call and ambulance! Quick, she needs help!"

"I got it." A voice said in return.

I turned around, and a man was inspecting Sapphire's wound as he closed a call on a pokegear.

"Yep, she's gonna be down for a week. Anyway, my name is Grey. I'm a friend of Red's." He smiled, holding out a hand for a handshake.

I shook his hand. "Thank you for calling an ambulance." I said.

"No problem. You dexholders are my responsibility after all, so I need to make sure you all are in good condition." He laughed.

"Wait, what?" I asked, puzzled.

"I'll explain later. You go home, put some band-aids on yourself, get a shower, and come to the hospital in two hours. I'll explain then."

"Okay." I said obediently. I wasn't sure why he was so persuasive, but he was.

_**Two Hours Later...**_

__I felt a lot better now. I had done what Grey had said, and gotten cleaned up. I was walking to the hospital, which was about two blocks away, when my Pokegear rang.

"Hello?"

"Omigosh, Ruby! Are you alright, we saw the news!" Came an alarmed Crys on the other end.

"It's okay senior, geez. I'm on my way to the hospital now, where are you?"

"Gold's driving me, himself, Silver and Lyra over. We'll be there in a few minutes."

I could hear the alarmed voice of Lyra on the other end in the background. "Kay, bye."

I hung up the phone just in time to walk into the hospital, where a nurse and her chansey were working the front desk.

"Can you tell me were Sapphire Birch's room is?" I asked her.

"Room 104, upstairs on the 2nd floor. Are you Ruby Freeman?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Sapphire was looking for you specifically. She wouldn't stop calling your name when we took her in. Are you her boyfriend or something?"

I began to feel hot. "No, I'm not."

"Oh. Well, she wants to see you though."

"Thanks." I said as I ran towards the stairs.

I took the stairs to the second floor, which was a long hallway with many rooms. I could hear machines beeping, and I could smell the weird smell you always smell at a hospital. I found room 104 at the middle of the hall, and the door had a sign that said "visitors welcome" on it. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." A voice said. It sounded masculine.

I walked in to a small room with a table, a bathroom, and a bed. Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Silver, Crys, Gold, and Lyra were all squeezed in the space around them, now looking at me.

"Hey Ruby! Are you feeling okay?" Red asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. How's Sapphire?" I asked.

"She's a lot better, but will stay for a few more days until the slash heals." Green said, arms crossed.

"We're currently in the process of researching the enemies you fought, Ruby. Did they really have legendary Pokemon?" Silver asked.

"Oh, yeah. They were ones I've never seen before too."

"Everyone...please leave..."

All heads turned suddenly to Sapphire, who had managed to whisper the command.

"I wanna...talk to Ruby..." She whispered.

"Okay Sapphire. Let's go guys." Yellow said, getting up from a chair.

"Right behind you. Let's get some grub!" Gold said cheeringly.

"That sounds great!" Crys said in agreement.

The whole party left, save for me. I was in an empty hospital room, with Sapphire. There was an awkward silence for a bit, until Sapphire spoke up.

"I want to tell you something, Ruby." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, Sapphire."

"What?"

"I totally neglected to help you fight, I was just caught off guard. I'm a terrible friend, and I deserve to be in here, and if it weren't for Emerald we'd both be...be..." I felt tears coming down my face.

"Ruby..."

"I'm such and idiot! This was supposed to be a fun day, and it's ruined! I have never felt more angry in my life, either!"

I fell to my knees, sobbing. The guilt and pain came in a rush of realization. I also realized that the ones who hurt Sapph were still out there, and no doubt they'll try again.

"Ruby...can I ask you something?"

I looked up and wiped tears from my eyes. "Sure..."

"When you say you can't remember what happened at Mirage Island, are you telling the truth?"

Oh great, and to add to my guilt, I have to tell Sapphire that I have been lying for four years.

"No...I just didn't want to take it to fast."

"Ruby, I meant what I said. I love you more than anything in the world, and I want you to feel the same. That's the reason I tease you sometimes, because I love you. Do you feel the same?"

My muscles began to tense.

"I do, Sapphire. I want to spend my life with you."

The thing I did next was more on impulse, but I went to her bedside, grabbed her head and kissed her. I wasn't gentle either, as I knew she was the wild child I have always loved. She returned the kiss with equal passion, and we stayed locked together for a while. She finally gave up and released.

"What's the matter? Can't handle me?" I taunted playfully.

"Oh shut up!" She laughed, punching my arm, she them cringed in pain.

"Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm alright. I just need some rest."

"Kay, I'll come back tomorrow, and we can talk some more. Good night Sapphire."

"I love you, Ruby." She whispered, catching me off guard.

I smiled. "I love you too." I said as I closed the door behind me.

_**?**_

__Blundering idiots, all of them! My two strongest henchmen can't even handle two children? With legendary Pokemon? Absolutley ridiculous!

The door opened to the common room as I stepped in. The cardinals were scattered around the room, doing various activities.

"Good morning, Lord Superb." Came the kind voice of Lux.

"Good morning, my dear. Did Gula eat all the leftovers from last night?"

She said nothing, and pointed to the table where the ever so large Gula was eating the fried chicken from last night, and his Mandibuzz was pecking at the bones.

I sighed. "Whatever. Where are Trist and Ira?" I asked her.

"They are in the training hall. Ira was pretty mad about yesterday, and Trist didn't want to end up like him, so they decided to train together."

"Wonderful." I said with a smile.

I went to the lower level to sit on my chair as Empoleon approached me. I nuzzled his head as I began to plot.

"Those dexholders won't get away from me when I acquire it..." I snickered.

I reached for my desk phone, and dialed his number. He picked up after the second ring.

"I am almost finished with it...Do you have what I want?" He said.

"I do. Are you worried about your son getting in the way?" I asked him.

"Oh no. He's to preoccupied with chasing his ideals. Stupid boy, he'll never know true power."

"He'd make a fine cardinal." I said with slight laugh.

He laughed heartily. "You're right! His transgression would be stupidity!"

We both shared a laugh, then hung up. The deal was sealed. I would acquire It, then we would sleep for the two decades. Why, you ask? It's an experiment we are working on, as we need to be powerful enough to defeat all that stand in our way. Arceus won't even be able to defeat us! This world shall be mine!


	7. Friends, Dinner, and Attempted Suicide

_**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I made it long to make up for the lack of updates, sorry! What do our enemies the Cardinals have to do with our heroes, and what is the SLEEP? Find out this chapter!**_

_** Diamond**_

__"Are you sure you can't remember where you left it, Lady?"

"I'm positive. Where is Pearl? He never responded to my call."

I moved a table back to look under it. "He said he had to help his dad with something. He is Tower Tycoon Palmer after all." I laughed.

She laughed. "We could've used his help, my hair is a disaster!"

"I'll find it, don't worry! Any luck, Lax?" I asked my faithful partner.

"Lax? Lax..." He said in disappointment, with a banana in his mouth.

"Hey! That's Lady's food!" I cried, trying to take it from him.

"It's okay Dia, I found it anyway. It was under the couch." Platina said happily as she pulled the lost hairbrush from under said place.

"That's great. Oh, your phone's ringing." I said, taking notice of the pinging ringtone.

"Hello?" She answered. "Oh! Senior Green, what can I do for you? Uh-huh...Okay...all right, I'd be glad to help. I'll be right there."

She hung up the phone. "The Seniors need my help. Care to come?"

"Sure. I bet I can help." I said cheerily.

She giggled. "Just let me get my coat." She said as she walked to her room and closed the door.

_**Platinum**_

__I was breathing heavily. I don't understand what is going on. I know a lot of things, and I read books, but I've never felt like this. Ever!

Whenever I'm around Diamond, I get this strange feeling in my stomach. I can't describe it, but it's like I want to cry and laugh at the same time. He doesn't give this feeling consciously, I'm sure of that. I think...I love him.

It's weird, how everyone is just coming together like this. I just met Seniors Gold and Crys, and they are already together as a couple because of a stupid misunderstanding. Red and Yellow are MARRIED for the love of Arceus. I've got an idea, and I think it'll work, if I do it right.

I never really considered love. Even when I was traveling with Dia and Pearl, I don't think I felt any feelings like that towards any of them. But that was four years ago! I look at him, and his smile, and his sense of humor are just amazing. But if this works, I'll be able to tell him how I really feel.

"Are you in there? Did you lose your coat too?" I heard the voice of Dia on the other side. He didn't barge in, like Pearl would. He's such a gentleman.

"I'm almost ready!" I called back as I grabbed my coat.

"Let's go, Dia. Also, when we are done, I going to buy us dinner, no buts." I told him, nose held high.

"Uh, Okay. I like eating with you, Lady." He smiled.

I facepalmed. It was going to be an interesting evening with my unknowing "boyfriend". If I act coy, I can better reveal to him what I want to tell him.

"I'm here, Seniors! I brought Diamond, too!" I called as I entered the house.

"Hey, guys! Welcome!" Came the happy voice of Senior Yellow.

We walked in to Green's house, complete with a computer and couch in the living room. The place was currently messy, with papers strewn and books half-opened. Senior Green was furiously typing on the computer, and Senior Blue was hovering over him, most likely annoying him.

"What do you guys need help with?" I asked.

"We can't figure out who the people that attacked Ruby and Sapphire are." Senior Blue said, arms crossed.

"Gahh! This thing is so slow!" Senior Green cried out in frustration.

"We've uncovered this bit, but we don't understand who these people are." Senior Red added.

"But we've found out that they are in contact with Team Plasma." He continued.

I was puzzled. "Team Plasma?"

"It's a group of criminals in the Unova region, who apparently want to free Pokemon from evil trainers. But all they do is threaten other people and steal their Pokemon." Yellow said, looking down.

"That reminds me. Aren't they coming today?" Red asked Green.

Green instantly perked up. "You're right, they are! Maybe they can help us!"

"Professor Oak called us a few days ago, and told us that four new dexholders would be coming to assist us! They had to take a boat, so it took awhile, but they'll arrive today." Blue elaborated.

"Really? Four new friends? Sweet! When will they be here?" Diamond asked.

"In about an hour, apparently." Green said as he looked at his watch. "We should head to vermillion now."

"Thanks for your help, Platina. If you can look at this real fast, we can all go to meet them." Blue said with a smile.

I took the picture of the ancient script. "Okay. This says that their are eight of them, and they embody the temptations we face, and they are very powerful." I read from the unknown language.

"Wow. Anything else?" Green asked.

"It says that they'll go to sleep for a while, and return even more powerful. They will then claim the world as their own..."

"Unless we stop them!" Red said, determined.

"We gotta meet these new holders first. Everyone ready?"

"We don't have any flying Pokemon, Seniors..." Dia said sadly.

"You two look pretty light, I think Charizard can carry two more." Green said with a rare smile.

We hopped on the Charizard. It was warm, and had a sturdy back.

"This is cool, Senior!" I said, gripping the Charizard's back happily, to which he growled a friendly reply.

"Hold on to Diamond, Platina." Green warned.

Uh-oh. I carefully grabbed Dia's back, feeling his warmth. I began to feel hot too, like Green's Charizard. I hope this ride doesn't last long.

"Hold on tight, Lady!" Dia smiled, looking back.

I gulped. "Okay..."

"Is something wrong, Lady?"

"N-no! I'm fine..."

"Just let me know if something is wrong." He said.

As we flew, I couldn't help thinking to myself that maybe I do love him. Why didn't I know this earlier? I'm not sure...but right now, I need to focus on these new dexholders.

_**Black**_

Woo-hoo! I'm so excited right now, I'm not sure I can contain it! We're gonna meet our seniors today!

"Isn't this gonna be great?" I asked Cheren, who was next to me.

"It was still awesome forty-six times ago, Black." He sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited."

"I hope they're nice." Said the smiling Bianca.

"Don't worry about it. This is gonna be great!" Black said.

"I just hope they can give me something I can use to beat the champion." Cheren said, pushing his glasses up.

"Lighten up, Cheren. Jeez." I said.

"Where's White?" Bianca asked.

"Last time I checked, she was sicker than a herdier." Cheren snickered.

I heard the toilet flushing, and out came White, struggling to her feet.

"I'm...okay guys." she said, hiccuping.

"Did you take the meds?" Cheren asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. I feel a lot better now." She replied.

I took a good look at White. She was a little green from the seasickness, but still beautiful in the afternoon light. I haven't told anyone this, but I had fallen for her when I first met her. I didn't realize it, since I was so focused on beating the champion. I had a clash with N at the Pokemon League, and Reshiram and I had been victorious. He had left, saying he had a lot to learn. Since I'm still training to beat Alder, I had a little time to think like a normal teen, and I figured out my feelings for White. I am currently waiting for the right moment to tell her, and I was hoping I could on the two day trip to Kanto.

"Are you okay, Black?" White suddenly asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Uh...yeah. Can I talk to you for a bit?" I asked.

She nodded, and we went to my and Cheren's room.

"White, after defeating N and saving Unova, I finally figured out something." I took her hand in mine, and she turned red. "I really like you, and you are really beautiful."

"Hold that thought, Black." She said. "Honestly, it was written all over your face since we got on the boat, and Bianca and I eavesdropped on you and Cheren too." She said, smiling evilly. "But that doesn't mean I don't like you back..."

"Wait, you knew?" My jaw dropped.

"Yep." She put her hands on her hips and smiled confidently. "But thank you for telling me anyway. You're a really cool guy, and I want to spend my life with you."

I took her in my arms. She didn't fight me at all, so I guess she was alright with it.

"I love you, White."

"I love you to, Black..." She whispered.

I took her in my arms, and she laid her head on my chest. To my surprise, she began to cry.

"White? What's the matter?" I asked her, stroking her hair.

"I'm just recounting when I met N..." His name sent shudders down my spine. He had been my strongest opponent yet. "He was so scary...with his strange logic and Zekrom...and when he took Gigi...and when you fought against him...I thought I was gonna lose you..."

Was she really that worried about me? "It's okay White...plus, I knew N wouldn't intentionally hurt me."

"Really?"

"I'm positive."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"No. N left after our battle, and he told me we would meet again. He also said his ideals have changed, and he would help me fight evil when the time came."

"I just have one more question." She said, now blushing.

I was a little nervous now. "What do you need?"

"Can I kiss you?"

I decided to answer her question with an action, not words. I gently grabbed her head and kissed her. She suddenly became ferocious and went deep, and I went with her. She was warm, but her mouth was cool and fresh, and my mind was lost in her beauty. Her grip on me was strong, and her willpower was stronger yet, as we drowned in a sea of ecstasy.

We released, and she looked at me with tear-soaked eyes. She was a dark red, probably from embarrassment.

"How was that?" I asked, smiling slyly.

"Awesome." She replied.

The boat suddenly stopped, and a loud horn was blasted.

"You have arrived in Vermillion City, please exit the boat and have a great time." Came a voice on the intercom.

"Looks like we need to go." I said, getting up.

"Let's get our stuff ready." She said.

_**Yellow**_

The boat docked, and the platform lowered, letting out the passengers.

"Do you see them?" Platinum asked Green.

"Not yet. Red, any sign of them?"

"Is that them?" Red replied.

"FREEDOM!" called a voice.

A boy about medium height suddenly came flying out of the boat, and faceplanted on the ground. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt, a red and white cap, similar to Red's, and jeans.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He slowly got up, and his cheeks were red. "I'm fine. Come on, guys!"

"Shut up, we're coming." called a dignified voice.

Another young man came out of the boat. Arms crossed, he began to tap his foot impatiently. He was pretty tall, and had black skinny jeans, a coat similar to the other boy's, and flat hair, save for a single bang.

"Are you okay, Black?" A young woman cried as she sped off the boat, and started to support him. She was wearing really short shorts, kids these days. She had a pink and white cap, a white shirt and black vest.

"Is that all of you?" Green asked.

"We got one..." The tall boy began to say, but was interrupted.

"Wait for me, guys!" Yet another girl cried as she tried to run off the boat, but took a tumble, landing on the taller boy.

"Owie...Where'd you go, Cheren?" She asked.

"Geff off meh." The tall boy, Cheren, said in a muffled tone.

"Oh, sorry!" She laughed, and most of us sweatdropped. She got off Cheren, and stood back up, looking at me. She was really pretty, with a completely orange outfit, complete with a cute marshmallowy hat, kind of like Lyra's. She was looking at me like I was five, because she was about four inches taller than me.

"You are so cute! How old are you, fourteen? You look so young to be a trainer!" She squealed as she hugged me tightly, making it hard to breathe.

"Bianca dear...I'm eighteen years old and married." I deadpanned.

She instantly let go. "What? To who?"

I pointed in the direction of Red, who just smiled and waved nervously.

Bianca sunk to her knees horrified, while her friends hit their hands on their heads.

I saw Diamond lean to Cheren. "Is she always like this?"

"Yeah." He said, showing no emotion.

"Anyway, I think we should introduce ourselves!" Cheren said loudly, making them all turn to face him.

"My name is Cheren. This is Black, White, and Bianca. As you probably know, we are from Unova. We are pleased to make your acquaintance.

Green went over towards Cheren and patted him on the back. "Nice intro. You know how to keep a level head."

"Thank you, Senior. I have to because these three are ridiculous sometimes." He said, showing no doubt.

Bianca came up to me, head bowed. "I'm sorry about that Senior! I had no idea!"

"It's alright! We all make mistakes. I'm sure I can train you well." I smiled.

I saw Black and White approach Blue and Red, holding hands. I did a double take, and sure enough, they still were.

"So...are you to dating or something?" Blue asked mischievously.

Black seemed disturbed by that. "We figured out we were meant for one another, right?" He grinned sheepishly.

White turned red (**lol**). "I really like him. I really hope we can hone that love with you, Seniors." She said as she bowed.

"You look like a strong trainer. What Pokemon do you have?" Red asked Black.

"I have a Musharna, an Emboar, a Carracosta, a Galvantula, a Braviary..." Black said, making Red drip sweat.

"Uhhh...Anything I know?"

"The legendary Reshiram."

Red gasped. "The one in the legend?"

"The only one. I defeated Team Plasma's leader with him."

Green and Red instantly began to interrogate Black, and White moved over to me.

"I'm not a great trainer...Black helped me, but I think I'm just unteachable..." She said sadly.

"Nonsense! Nobody's unteachable!" Came the cheery voice of Diamond.

"Just look at me. My friend Pearl and I teamed up with Lady over here, and defeated Team Galactic!" He beamed, making said girl blush.

"Don't worry, hun. With Green, you'll be a better trainer in no time." I reassured her.

She instantly brightened up. "Thank you seniors!"

"And that's how I defeated N." Black finished. We were too busy talking to notice his tale.

"Amazing. We still want you to train with us, so you can further your skill." Red said, arms crossed.

"I have an idea. How about we get to know one another over dinner. We can got to that restaurant down the street." Blue suggested.

Black instantly became excited. "I need real food! I've eaten boat food for three days! No more magibass!"

"It's magikarp, Black." Cheren corrected.

"Whatever!" Black shouted.

"I'll buy. No buts." Platinum said.

"O-okay...if you insist." Green said nervously.

"You can't have any of my food, Greenie." Blue taunted.

"I don't want any of yours, annoying woman." He retorted.

Blue stifled an angry comment, but kept walking.

"We're here." Platinum said.

The restaurant was called "Ocean Tavern". It was a wide blue building with an ocean pattern around it, and some wooden magikarp around it.

"I bet we could eat here." Green said.

"Just no magikarp for me!" Black said confidently.

"Oy ve." I mumbled. This was gonna be fun.

_**Platinum**_

__This was a nice restaurant. It had a nice ocean pattern across the place, sorta reminding me of home.

"Should I call the others?" Green asked Red.

"Sure. I'm sure they want to meet the new juniors too." He responded.

After about twenty minutes, Seniors Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Gold, Silver, Crys, and Lyra arrived.

"Table for seventeen, please." Red told the cashier.

"It will be about ten minutes." He replied.

"Wonderful. I expected a long wait." Crystal said.

"Who are the new kids?" Gold asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh! We forgot to introduce you. This is Cheren, Bianca, Black and White. They are from the Unova region." Red explained.

"I'm Gold! Cool guy numba one!" Gold smiled, thumb out.

"I'm Crystal, but you can call me Crys." Crys said sweetly.

"Silver." Silver said, looking away.

"I'm Lyra. Come on Silver, talk to them." She said with puppy dog eyes, making him blush.

"Ruby." Ruby said, bowing.

"Sapphire! Nice to meet ya!" Sapphire grinned.

"Emerald! Great, more tall people. I'm talking to you, orange lady!" He called, causing Bianca to pout.

"I'm Diamond! I think we met already though." Diamond said thoughtfully.

"My name is Platinum. We're missing one more, but he's busy right now." I said nervously.

"Where is Pearl?" Senior Red asked.

"He said he had some important business to take care of." I said.

"Fine with us." Green said. "I think our table's ready."

"Finally!" Gold cried while Crys reprimanded him on being quiet.

We made our way to our table, and everyone arranged in how they were together, Red with Yellow, Green with Blue, and so on. It got down to me and Dia...across from each other.

"Nice restaurant, eh, Lady?" Dia jittered slightly.

"Uh, yeah." I replied. This was going to be interesting.

_**Blue**_

__"Green, dear, I'm going to excuse myself to the restroom." I said factually.

"Whatever." He replied.

Tee-hee! I actually managed to pull this off! I have been planning to get them together for a while now, but I never had a chance. The new kids, Black and White, have sorted themselves out just fine, but apparently some little rich girl needs a gentle shove in the right direction!

I made my way to the front of the restaurant, and gave my little friend the signal. He winked at me from behind his fake eyebrows. We stopped at each other's sides for a moment.

"I can't thank you enough." I whispered.

"No problem! I'm just tired of these two being so oblivious." The man, or should I say Pearl, quipped.

"Just don't blow your cover." I hissed.

"I got it all figured out." He smiled.

I dashed back to the table just in time to see "Pearl" and another waitress taking everyone's orders. I sat down, just as Green finished his order.

"Can I get broccoli instead?" He asked the waitress.

"Of course." She smiled.

"Thank you." He replied.

The waitress took off after finishing our orders. We sat and talked a bit about our personal lives and Pokemon training, which Black and Red went at non-stop.

"Are there any Kanto Pokemon in Unova at all?" Red asked.

"I saw a Venomoth once...and I think a Starmie." Black said, scratching his head.

"That's cool. How many badges do you have?" Green asked.

"Eight. Could I battle you for yours?" Black asked.

"Maybe tomorrow." Green said, smiling.

The girls and I were talking about something much more practical. The boys.

"Anything cool with you and Gold, Crys?" I asked said girl.

"We went to the park yesterday, and he got into a fight because some guy told me I was pretty." Crys snickered.

"Silver and I went see his dad the other day in prison...I had no idea he was Team Rocket's leader!" Lyra said nervously. "He was a nice guy though."

"Yeah, that kinda punched me in the face too." I said. "Ooh, here comes our food."

It took Pearl and three other waitresses to serve all of our food together. When it came to Dia and Platinum, Pearl did an awesome job with the plan.

"This isn't what we ordered." Platinum stated.

"We were all out of what you both wanted. Sorry about that, and we won't charge you for it. We got you the "Spaghetti for two" dinner instead, because it was so similar to what you both ordered."

I saw Platina sweat a little. "Okay, t-that's fine then!"

"It's okay, Lady! This looks really good too." Dia said happily, and began munching.

"Alright...I guess." Platina frowned, but she smiled instantly after taking a bite of the food.

We began to eat, but our casual conversation kept going well, until we hit a touchy subject.

"What do you guys know about Team Plasma?" Green asked Cheren and Bianca.

Cheren dropped his fork. "They are terrible people. I'm glad Black beat N."

"They took my Munna away from me...but Black saved it." Bianca said sadly.

"The seven sages are still on the loose, as is Ghetsis, the worst of them." Cheren added.

"Wow. Do you think any of them are here?" Green asked.

"Don't know, don't care. I just want to enjoy my time here, thank you." Cheren stated.

"Are you guys planning on catching Pokemon while you're here?" Crys asked Black and White.

"Maybe a few." They both replied.

"I can help with that. I'm not the Catcher for nothing!" Crystal said.

I looked to the far end of the table, where Platina and Dia were sitting. They had finished their meal, and were talking.

"What're we gonna do after dinner?" Dia asked.

"I don't know. Senior Yellow, what are we doing after dinner?" Platina asked.

She thought for a moment. "I think we are all going to just go home. After all, Red and I have some things to do..." she said naughtily, poking Red in the ribcage.

He laughed. "I completely forgot."

"Dessert for the lady on the end?" 'Pearl' suddenly said.

Pearl suddenly brought out a slice of chocolate cake, and place it in front of them. It was dripping with raspberry sauce, and had a scoop of vanilla ice cream next to it. Dia's mouth was drooling audibly, and Pearl winked at me, reminding me of the plan.

"This looks great, thank you." She said nicely.

"No problem. How will we split this tonight?" He asked.

"Just put it on one and give it to me." Platinum replied matter-of-factly.

Pearl's fake eyebrows and mustache nearly fell off because of the way his face contorted. He came back quickly and bowed.

"No problem, ma'am."

He sped off quickly, leaving the two on the end very baffled, Dia was eyeing Platinum nervously while she ate her dessert.

"Do you want some?" She asked.

"N-no. It's yours." He said nervously.

The two watched each other nervously as we finished our meal. "Come on Dia, be a man for your lady!" I mentally pep-talked him.

Silver broke the silence. "I need a smoke."

Both my and Lyra's eyes shot wide open at this statement. "SINCE WHEN DID YOU SMOKE?"

"I don't. I just need some fresh air. I love you both, even though you're crazy." He laughed as he walked out.

I looked back to Dia and Platinum, who were now talking.

"So you're saying you don't know that special someone in your life?" She asked him.

"I do...but you don't know her." He replied thoughtfully.

"How tall is she?"

"About your height."

"What does she do for fun?"

"Contests, battles, cooking, hanging out with her friends. Not much."

"Cool." She said.

They both looked at one another for a few moments, until Platina sat up slowly, reached into her coat pocket, and pulled out a wad of money. Slamming it on the table, she walked out the restaurant. We all looked at Dia with amazement and confusion.

"What happened? That's a shit-ton of money." Little Emerald said nervously.

"Did you say something, Dia?" I shouted.

"No, I swear! We were talking about people we know, and she stomped off!"

"Go find her, man!" Sapph yelled.

"Kay!" He said as he dashed off.

_**Diamond**_

__I raced out of the restaurant, just in time to see Senior Silver sitting by a tree outside the place, and smoking?

"Hey kid...what're you doing out here?" He said, taking in a puff.

"Have you seen Lady?" I asked frantically.

"Who?"

"Platinum!"

"Oh. Yeah, she went down that way." He pointed in the direction ahead of me. "She didn't look too happy."

"Thank you!" I called back to him before he could keep talking. Please be okay, Lady. If you're not, then I'll live the rest of my life knowing it was all my fault!"

_**Platinum**_

__I could only see darkness, as the one whom I loved rejected me in front of me. The tears in my eyes blinded me as I found a bench to sit on tot weep. I don't care about him anymore...I just want to disappear forever! The tears fell on my coat, and I could remember all the fun times we had. How he helped me win the Hearthome city badge, and when he made that cake to cheer me up before my first contest. I couldn't believe he was this terrible...I've decided what I'm going to do.

I stood up, letting dark thoughts cloud my judgement. I don't care anymore, for apparently I mean nothing to him now.

I took my position near the street. In exactly five minutes, I'm going to walk out and let the first car that passes crush me. Maybe once I'm gone, he'll understand...

_**Diamond**_

__"Lady! Lady?" I called, no answer.

I stopped to rest at the park to catch my breath. Being an eater means that you are not a runner. I was in the park, which was not that far from the restaurant.

"LADY!" I called again. No answer.

I looked out towards the roadside, and I saw a figure standing. He was very large, standing over seven feet tall. He was a little chunky too, and his giant arms were crossed. He was wearing all grey attire, and had a necklace with a roman numeral four on it.

"Are you looking for the girl, kid?" He asked.

"What did you do to Lady?" I screamed

"Nothing. Yet." He smiled.

I growled, and grabbed Tru's ball. "Let's take em down, Tru!"

Tru, my Torterra, blasted out of the Pokeball at lightning speed at the man, who stood in place.

"Shadow ball. Bone rush."

Suddenly, two squawking bird Pokemon appeared from the sky, they both had long necks, and had bones around their body, with black feathers. One shot a shadow ball, which hit Tru, but only fazed him.

"Razor leaf!" I ordered.

The leaves missed their target, and the second one threw countless bones at us, which many struck me instead of Tru.

"Energy ball!" I commanded.

"Hyper beam!"

The two birds shot a white, high-density attack at us before we could move, and

overwhelmed us. I couldn't see for a while, but I hear him laughing, and coming closer.

"My mandibuzz don't fall very easily in battle, young man." He cackled. "I got what I wanted. So sorry you had to get hurt, though."

"W-who are you!" I asked, straining.

"I am the fourth cardinal, Gula." The man laughed. He then took a small tube out of his pocket, and rubbed it against my bleeding face.

"Thank you, son. If I were you, I would go save the girl. The spell is wearing off quickly! See ya!" The man, Gula, took off. I looked to my left to see Lady standing in the middle of the road, eyes hazy and blank.

"Get out of there, Lady!" I shrieked.

She seemed to have heard me, because she seemed to have come to her senses.

"Dia...what happened?" She asked.

"Get out of the road!"

I saw a semi coming down the highway, not slowing down either. Lady turned to see it, but she was too scared to move.

"LAAAADDDYYY!"

?

_**?**_

_** This sleep...**_

_** It's so hazy...**_

_** I can finally think to myself...**_

_** All I can see are these children.. **_

_** Why am I filled with so much hate?**_

_** Is it for them?**_

_** Or is it for who comes next?**_

_** I feel pain...**_

_** Pain for them?**_

_** I'm not sure...**_

_** I feel...sad.**_

_** Tears? What is this? Perfection does not cry...**_

_** At least that's what master said.**_

_** I can't come out yet...because I'm not ready...**_

_** Master said that too.**_

_** He even named me...**_

_** I love master.**_

_** Don't worry master...SALIGIA will do all she can...**_

_** Thank you... **_


	8. The Lifted Veil and a Triple Battle

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, I had to give my school computer back and my Pc sucked so...yeah. Thanks for your reviews and subscriptions, and special thanks to Kaith1 for his great constructive criticism. I'm thinking about doing one-shots with hidden parts of Bonds of Steel too, so keep one eye open for them. The cover picture was made by SilvyYellow at DA. I don't have permission, so Silvy, if you have an account or something, just send me a PM if you have a problem with me using it. If not just do an anon review and use your name. If you don't want me to use it, i'll take it off, no questions. It's just so good! **

Diamond couldn't believe his eyes. The very lady that he and Pearl had the time of their lives with, the girl who was an amazing coordinator and trainer, the young woman who he had had a crush on ever since he witnessed her elegant beauty for the first time,was about to be crushed by an incoming semi truck.

"Get out the way, Platinum!" Diamond yelled, while desperately trying to get up, but couldn't due to his broken ankle from Gula's previous attacks.

But Platinum just stood there. Diamond couldn't see it, but she was under a temporary hypnosis effect from Gula that rendered her unable to comprehend the danger in front of her. It would only be a few seconds before she would be crushed my the incoming metal monster. Suddenly, a familiar voice pierced the pandemonium.

"Tiny, get Platina out of the way!"

A shadow passed over Diamond, and the shadow managed to scoop up Platinum in the nick of time. Whatever saved her gave a loud cry, and landed before Diamond with a thud.

It was a very tall, yellow creature. It had two white antennae on its head, and a long thick tail and wings. Diamond had only heard of this mighty creature from his mom in storybooks. The dragonite gave a loud call into the sky, as if to alert others of its victory.

"Good job, Tiny!" Cried a voice happily, which turned out to be Lyra's. The big creature took little Lyra into its giant arms and gave her a huge hug.

"I love you too...ouch..." She squealed.

The hug ended quickly as the familiar red light of a pokeball returning brought it back to its ball. The holder of the ball, Silver, ran to them.

"What happened? Are we all okay?" He asked with concern.

"Yep! Tiny used extremespeed to rescue Platina in the nick of time!" Lyra giggled.

"That is such a dumb name for a Dragonite, you know?" Silver deadpanned, arms crossed.

"He was tiny when I got him!" Lyra whined, but she knew she couldn't win a argument with Silver.

"Where is everyone else...?" Diamond asked weakly.

"Omigosh! Are you two okay?" Lyra almost screamed, taking notice of the two.

"I'm fine...except for my ankle...there's something wrong with Lady...she hasn't said anything at all..." Diamond groaned.

"The others are coming, just hold on." Silver said, and as if by fate many figures could be seen coming across the park path.

"Silver!" Called Blue.

"Come quick, we need Yellow!" Silver yelled back.

The others caught up quickly. "Diamond, are you hurt anywhere?" Red asked as the others came around.

"My ankle, but you should look at Lady. It's like she's under some kind of trance." He said.

Red and Green both picked up Diamond, and walked him over to Platinum. She didn't have a scratch on her, but her eyes were misted over in what appeared to be psychological fear.

"Maybe I can help." Yellow said suddenly. She walked over and knelt down by her as murmurs went through the group of Pokedex holders.

"I hope she's okay..." Blue whispered, clutching Green's waist.

"Those cardinals or whatever their called are gonna pay, big time." Gold said, clenching his fist.

Yellow's body began to glow, as did Platinum's. It seemed to be working, whatever she was doing, until a loud crackling sound boomed and a dark colored spark shot out of Platina, and made Yellow fly back a couple feet. She landed on the ground with a thud, making dust fly in different directions.

"Are you okay?" Red almost yelped, running up to his wife.

"I'm fine. It seems she's rejecting my healing..." Yellow said painfully.

"What?" Diamond asked.

"I'm trying to put positive energy into her body, but she won't let it go in. It's like she wants to be knocked out." She groaned, trying to get up.

Red helped her up, and Diamond limped to her slowly. Her beautiful eyes that normally shown like gems were murkier than the Pastoria Great Marsh.

"Lady? Can you hear me?" Diamond whispered. Everyone quieted down.

No answer.

"Gold, go get some water." Crys whispered, keeping her eyes on Platinum. He saluted and ran off.

" I know you're alive in there. Can you please wake up?" He asked again.

Still no answer. Yellow took Red's hand and squeezed it hard, making him let out a muffled yelp.

"Please wake up, Lady. I don't wanna lose you. I've had so much fun with you and Pearl the past four years, whether it be contests, battles, our manzai, or just hanging out. Ever since I first saw you, you gave off the radiance of a true queen, a leader, one that is powerful, but kind-hearted too." Tears began to run down the young man's face. "You have never failed to be my friend either. That is why...I love you, Platinum Berlitz!"

As the words escaped Diamond's mouth, Platinum's eyes regained their original shine, and she stood up, rubbing her forehead.

"What happened? Why are we in a park-aughh!" Platinum said, but was quickly hugged by a distressed Diamond. The others around her instantly began cheering and running too her, that is except for Silver and Cheren, who just smiled.

"I almost got hit by that truck...did you save me Diamond?" Platinum asked quietly, her face becoming red.

"I tried to. But one of the cardinals got in way. Thankfully, Lyra and her Dragonite managed to save you in just the nick of time." Diamond said, eyes gleaming with happiness at Platinum's awakening.

Platinum looked slightly distressed, but glanced at her senior with relief. "Thank you, Senior Lyra."

"I'm just so glad you're safe! Can somebody run back and get some bandages for Dia's ankle?" Lyra asked sweetly, which both Silver and Cheren ran off to get in a rush.

"Diamond?"

"Yes, Platinum?"

"If I'm wrong correct me, but I thought I heard you say...something along the lines of...er, you loving me? Do you really mean that?"

Diamond turned redder than the legendary Groudon's hide. He sighed, looking at Platinum with passion. "I did. It seem that was the only thing I could do to wake y-"

Diamond's sentence was cut short by Platinum, for she had sprang up a planted her lips on his. For once in her life, even with all the knowledge she had obtained through reading and study, Platinum did not have an adjective to use from her reservoir of knowledge. Diamond was feeling something, and to him it felt like the blend of the good feelings of a funny joke, a full stomach, and a good night's rest all in one, but that was the only the preliminary explanation of what he was feeling, for it could not be explained.

They parted, and Platinum giggled at Diamond's surprised, and very red, face.

"That's good. Because I feel the same way." She whispered.

The seniors gave aw's and cute comments on how good they looked together. Blue was currently chatting on her pokegear.

"Yeah! Uh-huh...It worked! They kissed and everything! I got pictures too! What? Oh, yeah, Lyra saved her just in time. Get down here quick!" She squealed as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Everyone asked.

"Pearl. He's on his way down." She giggled, waving her pointer finger

authoritatively.

"..."

Everyone gave a huge group sweat drop as they realized that Blue was the one who had planned this all along.

"So the waiter for our table was..." Black began.

"Yep! It was Pearl! You guys really couldn't tell?" Blue said with a grin.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" The entire group yelled angrily.

"But what about the weird trance Platinum was in?" Crystal asked suspiciously, eyeing Blue.

"I didn't do that, I swear, and neither did Pearl!" Blue stammered, raising her hands in the air defensively.

"Gee hee! I would be the one responsible for that." A voice suddenly said.

The user of the voice was revealed to be a young man of no more than eighteen. He had a grey sweater with long sleeves, dark grey pants, and fair skin. His hair was very long, reaching his waist, and was a dense, murky white in color. What really completed the look was his eyes, which were large and bloodshot, with red irises. It looked like he had poured soap in them, and refused to sleep for at least a week. A necklace completed the look, which the charm was shaped like a roman numeral eight.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself, I am the eight cardinal, Tristia. You can call me Trist or T for short though." He giggled evilly.

"Were you with the other one? The fat one on the Mandibuzz? I'll fucking kill you for trying to hurt Platinum!" Diamond screamed. He attempted to get up, but his ankle did not allow such a noble feat.

"Diamond, stay down!" Red commanded. "We'll take care of this guy! Green, Black, let's do it!"

"You'll pay for what you've done, whether by battle or justice." Green said calmly, giving his opponent a stare down.

"Prepare to lose, ya creepy bastard!" Black cried, signaling he was ready for battle.

"Three on three, no subs or items?" Tristia asked almost nicely.

"Sounds good to us. Take him down, Poli!" Red called, released the red and white ball from his hand. Out came a blue toad-like pokemon with a swirl on its belly.

"Scizor!" Green instructed as he released the ball. The red mantis assumed a battle stance, awaiting order.

Brav, take to the skies!" Black yelled quite loudly. The red, white, and blue bird gave a shriek of readiness to its trainer.

"Ariados! Dusknoir!" Tristia ordered calmly. The dusknoir was a tall ghostly figure, with an angry face on its stomach, and a single yellow eye. The two called ariados were small spider like creatures, with an frown on their abdomens, and two antennae and mandibles.

(**Cue the epic music)**

"I'll go first! Dusknoir, use flash! Ariados, prepare the battlefield!"

The dusknoir let out a gigantic flash of light, which blinded the other side completely, even the other dex holders who were not in battle had to cover their eyes from the sheer power.

When they opened them, the entire field around them was completely covered in spider silk, and so were Poli, Scizor, and Brav, who was forced to roost on the ground.

"Ariados, psychic! Force them in the air!"

The two ariados began to glow a faint pink, and using their minds, they flung the whole opposing team in the air.

"Poli!"

"Scizor!"

"Brav, break out! You're in the air now!" Black commanded.

The large bird easily broke out of the weak silk, and waited for its trainer's order.

"Dusknoir, pummel the two in the air with thunderpunch!"

The specter did as instructed, and repeatedly punched the two others with an electrified fist. The silk burned off, freeing them. Scizor and Poli looked a little electrified, but nonetheless still able to battle.

"Scizor, make yourself stronger with swords dance, then use bullet punch on dusknoir!"

"Poli, hit the ariados on the left with Ice beam!"

Scizor began to glow a faint red color, and started to move in coordinated directions, much like a dance. Scizor's claws glowed white, and he charged at dusknoir with incredible speed, repeatedly hitting it and sending it into the air.

Poli unleashed a light blue, but freezing cold beam of energy at the left ariados, which froze it solid. Its eyes were rolled back into its head, a clear sign it had been knocked out.

"Gah! Dusknoir, ariados, shadow sneak on the braviary!"

Both said pokemon leapt into the air with lightning speed, while the front ends of their bodies glowed a faint gray, but the two just passed through him, like a ghost through a wall.

"What? That was my finishing move!" Tristia screamed alarmingly.

"Ghost moves don't affect normal types, stupid! Brav, hit the other ariados with brave bird!"

The eagle did as asked, charging relentlessly at the helpless insect. The ariados was sent across the battlefield, and slammed into its trainer.

"Poli, Hydro pump on Dusknoir!"

"Scizor, hit dusknoir with night slash!"

The two moves barreled perfectly onto the dusknoir, both inflicting critical hits. The specter flew back at its trainer, knocking him back down.

"Unbelievable..." Tristia mumbled as he recalled his pokemon. He didn't have time to get up before Red sped up to him and picked him up by his shirt collar and slammed him into the nearby tree.

"Listen you stupid-eyed motherfucker, if you lay one of your stupid hands on my Yellow, my friends, or any of our or my friend's future children, I will not hesitate to kill you and all of your other cardinal buddies!" Red yelled, keeping perfect eye contact with Tristia's big eyes. "Now spill! Tell me all about your stupid plans, and I'll consider not having Black sick Reshiram on you!"

"Fine." Tristia mumbled as he leapt to his feet. "It's story time. Long ago, when the very pokemon universe was in the process of being created, Arceus realized that there needed to be a balance to the good that he intended in the world, so he created us. We, as a group, are the Eight Sinful Cardinals, and we embody the purest forms of the sins you are faced with everyday. Pride, Greed, Lust, Sorrow, Wrath, Envy, Gluttony, and Laziness. We are immortal, and we cannot die by age alone. Arceus never intended for us to escape the prison he held us in, but Master, being the brilliant person he is, managed to break us out. Arceus wanted us just to sit there and act as a balance for the good in the world! No way, we said, so we are gonna make our imprint on this world by making it ours!" Tristia cried, raising his hands in the air in mock celebration. "Oh, and believe me, in good time, I'll enjoy killing ALL of your children...one by one..." He giggled as he unleashed a beam of light and disappeared in the confusion.

**I kinda ended that weird, didn't I? Change in plans. One more chapter, because I'm doing Bianca and Cheren's child now. I recrunched some numbers, and found that this was the best way to go. It'll be pretty short, so I'll get it done fast.**


	9. Battle Lost and Thank You Seniors

**Sorry about the wait guys! I've just been off and on the whole fanfiction thing, and I just haven't known the perfect thing to write! Anyway, this is the last chapter of BOS! I have a really weird plan for the sequel, but I'll try my best!**

**I don't own pokemon or it's characters. I own my OC's only. **

** Saffron City, 9:10 P.M.**

What a gloomy night, laden with storms. I had thought only Unova had bad weather until now.

I stared silently out of the window of my apartment in Saffron City, where the partially restored form of the Silph Company building seemed to glare at me. Seniors Red and Green had told me the story of how they and Blue defeated Team Rocket there. Of course, Bianca and I had never really taken part in Team Plasma's affairs. Just a few lone grunts here and there, and Bianca had her Litwick stolen.

But luckily, they all vacated the region when N was defeated. I call it a lucky break, Black would call it a time for a victory dance.

It's just that we arrive in Kanto, only to have our Seniors discover this huge new threat in the world. The worst part? They're not going to attack for a long time. I guess I could settle down, get a job, buy a house, start a family with Bia-holy crap, did I really just almost say that to myself?

Bianca. One of the few remaining rays of light in my dark life, along with my pokemon, my friends, and my training. Did I really like her that much? Was I just fooling myself? She is a total ditz. She trips and falls, she breaks things, she cries a lot, and she can never make a good point in an argument. But she is also funny, thoughtful, considerate of my feelings, even though I tried to hide them behind the thick lenses of my figurative and literal specs. On our journey, Bianca and I had made a lot of contact, whether we met up and talked, or I would have to cheer her up for losing a gym battle. Still though, I think I've come to the revelation that I want to sweep Bianca off her feet.

I had decided I'd had enough wallowing in poetic phrases for tonight, when an idea hit me. I could take her out to dinner! I've done some sightseeing in the past few months, and I found a beautiful restaurant in Saffron City called the Shining Swellow. It's incredibly fancy, and I think I would leave an excellent impression on her. All that's left is to call her.

I selected her contact on the pokegear menu screen, and confirmed the dial. It rung four times, before a sleepy 'hello' came from the other line.

"Hey Bianca, it's Cheren. Did I wake you? Sorry." I said nervously.

"No, no! I was just about to go to bed in a few minutes. What do you need?" She said, both tiredness and happiness lacing her voice.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner sometime this week..." I said, as I could feel my heart beating faster.

"Really? Sure, that sounds great! Where were you thinking of going?" She said jovially.

"The Shining Swellow. It's a place in Saffron. It's formal attire, so you have to wear something nice. The food is great though."

"That sounds really fancy, I don't want you to pay for food you can't afford." She said timidly, with a hint of a scolding tone detectable.

"No, no, it's fine! I've been beating trainers left and right, so the prize money's really starting to pile up, and it's my treat, so no buts!" I said with a mock sternness, which made Bianca giggle.

"Okay Ren-ren, whatever you say." She snickered, which before long turned into full blown laughter. She knew I hated when she called me that.

I gritted my teeth, but eventually started to chuckle at her childish behavior. "So...how about Friday?"

"That would give me a couple days to find a find a dress." She paused for a second. "Sounds good."

"Okay, Friday at seven. Don't be late." I chuckled.

"YOU don't be late...eh, gah! Bye!" She laughed, stammering all the while. I had just proved Black wrong, ol' Cheren can make people laugh.

XXXXXX

My heart...it felt like it was moving like a darumaka that just had caffeine. I'm hot too...was I getting a fever? I don't know, I don't know, I freaking out! I'm calling Senior Yellow!

I frantically searched for my pokegear as I ran from room to room. I had reached my bedroom, only to trip on one of my flip-flops and land on my face. This fall was a blessing in disguise as I saw that my pokegear had somehow worked itself under my bed.

"Naughty phone. Don't you ever run away again!" I scolded it as I rubbed my now sore nose. I dialed Senior Yellow's number, and waited as the phone made the little ringy sounds.

XXXXX

**Viridian Forest, 9:23 P.M.**

"Yellow dear, this is absolutely delicious!" Red said excitedly, his mouth full of food.

"Thank you Red!" Yellow said, her face flushing from the compliment from her husband. "I got the recipe from Lyra. It's just a dumb old cheese, meat and pasta casserole. She said it was an old family recipe from her great grandmother."

"You just make good food. Period." Red chuckled, swallowing what was in his mouth.

"Stop it Red, your embarrassing me!" She giggled as she sat down in her seat at the table. Chuchu, her pikachu, climbed up on the other seat, joined by Pika, Red's pikachu.

They all proceeded eat, when Red decided to break the silence.

"Platina lost her battle against Green." He said quickly.

Yellow gasped. "She did? Did Green go easy on her?"

"No, but it's a funny story. Blue decided to come and watch the battle. Apparently she wanted Platina to win really badly, so she began to do various things to distract Green. Platina said she threw things, she yelled profanities, she even started taking her clothes off."

Yellow nearly choked on the milk she was drinking. She looked up at Red, who was having a hard time stifling laughter. A few seconds of silence passed before they both burst out laughing.

"Are-Are you serious?" Yellow screamed, trying her best to stop laughing. Red was in a similar situation, but doing much worse.

"T-the best part was-was that Green's nosed basically exploded with blood, and he fainted!" Red bellowed, almost falling out of his chair.

"H-how did he win?" Yellow laughed, drying a tear from her face.

"Since there was a distraction from the crowd, he decided to give her a badge anyway, even though he won." Red chuckled.

"That's sweet of him. I'm sure Blue's in for it." Yellow giggled.

"Yeah. She put her clothes back on, and ran out of the gym screaming 'if you can catch me, you can punish me, Greenie!'.

Yellow snorted. "That's kinky."

" I know right? Anyway-" Red's sentence was cut short by the phone ringing.

"My turn!" Yellow said as she shot up from her chair and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Senior Yellow, it's Bianca."

"Oh hi, Bianca!" Yellow said cheerfully. She motioned to Red that he could finish dinner, and that this conversation was "Girls only".

"I wanna talk to you about these weird sensations I'm getting..." Bianca said nervously.

"Is it that time of the month again?" Yellow whispered, for saying it any louder could embarrass Red.

"No no! It's not like that, it's...it's boys." Bianca sighed heavily. Yellow could almost imagine how red Bianca's cheeks were right now.

"Oh, okay. Is there someone you like right now?" Yellow cooed.

"Well...I was about ready to go to bed tonight, and Cheren called me."

Yellow began to smile softly as her friend continued to tell her tale.

"He called and asked if I wanted to go to dinner at that fancy new restaurant called the Shining Swellow. It's super expensive, and Cheren insisted on buying." Bianca said dejectedly.

"I sounds like your in a really good position right now. I've been watching Cheren these past few weeks, and I think he really likes you." Yellow said.

Bianca squeaked a little, and then she sighed.

"I don't know Senior, whenever I do something wrong or get hurt, he freaks out and yells either at me or someone else..."

"That means he cares for you. He's constantly worried about you." Yellow said gently.

Bianca then came to the realization the Cheren does really care about her. It was amazing, because he had always given her little hints on their journey. He had always given Bianca's Pokemon the last of his food, he had bandages ready for when she scraped her knee, and had always turned a light pink whenever Bianca had put her head on his shoulder. It was the little hints, she now realized.

Yellow broke the silence.

"Bianca? Are you okay?" She whispered.

"I'm fine now, Senior.**" **Bianca said, her eyes filling up with tears at the realization of her newfound love.

"Good. Do you need any help with your date?" Yellow asked.

"How do I tell him?" Bianca said, her voice cracking slightly.

"I tell you one thing, you don't need to have an epic battle with legendary pokemon to get your point across. Red was just so dense, apparently only Arceus knows why he sent the Swordsmen."

Upon hearing his name and the word "dense" in the same sentence, Red poked his head from behind the kitchen wall to put in his two cents.

"But you were really shy, so I guess it was a double whammy on us!" Red laughed.

"See? Just be yourself. Tell him how you really feel. You never know, he might beat you to it." Yellow chuckled.

Bianca turned tomato red at that comment, but didn't dare argue with her Senior's logic.

"Alright. Thank you Senior." Bianca murmured.

"Sure thing. You call me if you need anything else." Yellow said sweetly.

"Bye."

"Good night."

Bianca hung up the phone and sighed heavily. She knew she had to tell Cheren what she really felt. It's not like she had JUST found out she liked Cheren, but her feelings just needed sorted out. First order of business, to find a nice dress. She had a few days, but she couldn't do anything at the moment.

"Oh well, might as well go to bed. I'm really tired anyway." Bianca yawned. She got into her bed, covered herself up with her blanket, and fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep. But she was unaware of the evil being that was watching her every move.

"Is she asleep, Liepard?" The figure asked.

The pokemon, known as Liepard, just purred a positive reply.

The figure laughed. "Wonderful. In a few days time, that blonde bimbo won't see me coming, and that'll be one less dexholder brat to worry about. Tristia, Gula, Vidia, and Ira all failed miserably. It's time to take this matter into a female's hands. I, Luxuria, the sole female Cardinal, will eliminate these pathetic children from existence." Luxuria chuckled. She reached down and petted her pokemon, who purred contently.

"Lead the way, my lord Superbia." She said, and with a poof of smoke, she vanished.

**Saffron City, The Shining Swellow Restaurant, 7:01 P.M.**

I fiddled with my tie impatiently as I slouched slightly in my chair. The suit jacket I was wearing itched uncomfortably against my neck, and I fought the urge to scratch it. I looked at my watch. One after seven...Bianca was late only in the slightest. I looked up at the other patrons in the eatery. Very few people were here, only an older gentleman in a suit coat at a table far from me, and a figure who was obscured by a menu he or she was holding. The whole restaurant was beautiful, with bright yellow wallpaper and framed art by various people, one of which I recognized as a painting by Burgh. In the front of the circular room I was sitting in, their was a fireplace, and hung on the front of it was a picture of the restaurant owner's grandfather, who sitting on a chair, with a swellow perched next to him on the ground. What was strange is that the swellow was green and orange, instead of its normally dark plumage. I was pulled out of my mind-wandering by the soft sound of someone sitting down.

"Am I late? Sorry!" The voice, who turned out to be Bianca, said apologetically.

I turned to see only what dying men have believed to be see, an angel. She was wearing a beautiful blue strapless dress, which had small black lines coming down the two arms. She wasn't wearing her orange hat, instead, her golden locks cascaded down her back like a heavenly waterfall. She had painted her nails a light metallic blue color, probably to match her dress. I looked down to see her shoes, which were black, with medium length heels. What really completed her look was the fact that she was wearing glasses. Yes, glasses! I could remember that she would always poke fun at my glasses, calling me "Sergeant Specs", or "Four-eyes". She never said those things to hurt me, for they were typically in response to me telling her she was a ditz or she was never on time. I digress, her glasses, in contrast to my large round specs, where shaped like a semi-circle, which allowed her emerald eyes to gleam.

"Cheren? Are you okay?" She said curiously as she waved her hands in front of my face.

I coughed. "Yes, I'm fine. I just never knew you wore glasses." I said quickly.

"Oh, you noticed! I typically wear contacts, but I decided to try these on tonight." She said, a smile forming on her lips.

I felt a cold sweat form on the back of my neck. "They look really good on you."

She turned a beat red. "T-thank you."

I quickly tried to change the subject. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"Um, I was just thinking about a salad." She picked up the menu in front of her.

"Well...order whatever you like. I'm buying after all." I chuckled nervously.

We sat and talked for a while, and the waitress took our drink orders. I ordered a water, and Bianca had somehow managed to get a sugar-free lemonade.

"Sugar-free? What, are you on a diet or something?" I chuckled.

"No, I just like lemonade! I figured we would get a dessert or something after the meal." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

I raised an eyebrow. "I guess we could do that. I heard that the chocolate cake here is excellent."

The waitress approached us, wearing her delightful looking maid outfit. Gee, I wonder if I could get Bianca into one of- Gahh! I need to stop thinking like Senior Gold! I mentally slapped myself.

"Cheren? Are you ready?" Bianca asked curiously. They were both looking at me like a pidove had just roosted and laid an egg on my head.

I coughed nervously. "Uh, heh heh...sorry. I would like the filet."

"How would like that done, sir?"

"How about medium rare, with a side utter death, brat!" A voice suddenly called out.

As suddenly as the voice came, a woman, the person who I mentioned earlier whose identity was shielded by the menu, leaped up from her seat, into the air, and landed on our table with a loud thud, sending our drinks flying off the table. She was wearing a grey sweater and pants, and had long white hair. Her right arm had a large gold ring on the shoulder, and a similar one surrounded her neck. She had a beautiful body, with delightful curves and a thin stomach, and a necklace with a roman number four was hanging on her neck limply.

"W-who are you?" Our waitress called out in alarm.

"I won't have you interrupting me." The woman said quietly. She pointed her fingers at the waitress, and she suddenly fell to the ground.

"W-w-what did you do to her?" Bianca said in alarm.

"I Just put her to sleep. She'll wake up in a few hours. But you two will be sleeping eternally when I'm done with you!" She yelled as she looked down at me from her position.

I stood up. "What makes you think we'll comply?"

She chuckled. "Please child, I could destroy both of you with the flick of my wrist. For I am the third cardinal, Luxuria!" With that, she dropped two pokeballs on the ground, and out came two cat-like pokemon known as liepards. As an owner of a liepard, I can testify to how beautiful they are. Shining fur, white teeth, and a nice personality if you train them right.

"Liepard, attack him!" She called, pointing to me. The two liepards lunged, but I had released gigalith and haxorus before they could get to me.

"Haxorus, slash! Gigalith, Rock blast!" I commanded.

Haxorus jumped to evade an attack, and managed to hook the liepard with its horns. Gigalith fired rocks at his attacker repeatedly until it stopped moving.

"What's going on out here?!" Someone yelled. That person was revealed to be the chef, who had four others, a couple other waiters and waitresses, and the manager.

"Silence, fools!" Luxuria yelled, pointing at them. They all fell to the ground, like our waitress did earlier.

My eyes went to Bianca, who was behind the Cardinal with her samurott out, ready to fight. "Hydro Pump!" She commanded. The sea lion creature raised its head and fired a massive burst of water at her.

"Kyaa!" Luxuria screeched, flying several feet and landing hard on a table. She stood up, her soaking wet face revealing a nasty glare.

"Alright brats. I didn't want to do this, but my hand has been forced! Try this!" She yelled, at the same time extending her hands out in both of our directions. What happened next was beyond belief. Out of her hands a cluster of white strings flew out, and they wrapped around Bianca's neck.

"What are you doing to her- Gahh!" I ordered, but another bunch of strings wrapped around my neck too.

"I am testing your compatibility. One of you will become my slave." Luxuria cackled evilly.

I was having a hard time staying awake. I saw Bianca collapse onto the ground, and I soon followed.

I suddenly awoke, lying on the grass outside of the restaurant. I sat up, clutching my head in pain. Could this have all been a dream? I saw to my left a park bench, and someone was sitting on it.

"Hello?" I asked.

No answer. I put my hand on the shoulder of the person.

"Hel-AUGH!'

My greeting was cut short by the sight of the person. It was Bianca. Her blue dress was stained an evil purple color by what appeared to be blood. Her eyes were open in what appeared to be shock, and her glasses lens were shattered. The most horrific part of her was that along the front of her body, in an arch pattern, were holes. Large half-inch holes that were steeped in blood. Her beautiful hair was dulled and frizzy. Her skin was also very pale, as if she had been dead for a long time.

I felt hot tears start to escape my eyes at the sight.

"B-Bianca?" I whispered, my voice quivering. I reached out my hand, but a evil laughter came out of no where.

"That's enough of this! I've figured it out!" The voice called.

I was suddenly back in reality, and face to face with Luxuria. The tears from the horrific sight earlier cascaded down, as she just laughed.

"Don't worry, that was just a little show I put together to keep you entertained while I decided who was the one to be my slave." She giggled.

"That's sick, I'll kill you! Haxorus, outrage! Gigalith, stone edge!" I screamed in rage, something I rarely ever do. But I will do or say anything to prevent that vision from coming true!

Haxorus glowed red, and charged while swinging his deadly horns violently. Gigalith took stones from his body and shards of broken tables and fired them at the villain.

"Protect me, slave!" Luxuria cried. That instant, Bianca appeared in front of her.

"Samurott, Protect!" She ordered.

The samurott formed a white barrier, which made the attacks bounce off harmlessly. Haxorus bounced off the barrier, landing on a table with a thud. Gigalith's stones went in random directions, some of which were at my feet.

"Bianca? What are you doing?" I asked nervously, her glare figuratively piercing my body.

"I am simply protecting my mistress. Samurott, Hydro pump!" She commanded.

Samurott looked confused slightly, but fired the huge volume of water anyway. Gigalith was knocked out instantly, and Haxorus was badly damaged. I was sent back into a wall, where I felt a few ribs cracking.

"Graah! Haxorus...use guillotine!" I choked out. Haxorus leaped in the air, his horns glowing white, and charged at samurott.

"Ice beam..."

Samurott threw his head back and launched a blue energy at haxorus, which struck him in the middle. Ice accumulated from him until he was just a huge chunk of ice, and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Bianca, snap out of it!" I cried, hoping my concerned voice would be enough to wake her. But alas, she called out her Chandelure, which turned to me angrily.

"Flame burst." She ordered with an erie calm.

"Chande! DE!" The fire creature cried as it drew in breath, and fired a small, compact ball of fire, which struck my right leg. I let out a roar, as burning pains wracked my entire body. I looked down to see that my pant leg was burned off, and my entire leg was a deep red color.

"Bianca...please stop..." I mumbled.

"I'll let you finish him off too, my dear!" Luxuria said sweetly, handing Bianca a butcher knife, most likely obtained from the kitchen. She approached me slowly, a deathly silence overtaking the whole restaurant, with the exception of her heels clacking along the floor.

Is this really the end? I didn't even have a chance to tell her how I felt. Wait, that's it!

Before I could say anything, she grabbed me by the neck and slammed me down on a table. I could see that her eyes were dull and her pupils dilated. She was expressionless as she raised the knife into the air, her dull eyes almost glistening.

"Wait!"

"What?" They both asked at the same time. Bianca backed off, the look on her face not changing.

"I am not in any way giving up." I said, struggling to my feet. The burns on my leg hampered my movements substantially. "Since I was once friends with her, can I say something before our last attacks?" I asked.

Luxuria sighed annoyingly. "Fine. But make it quick."

"Bianca..." I muttered as I grabbed her hand in mine. Her expression still didn't change, despite my bold move.

"I want you to know something. I asked you to come here tonight for a very special purpose. I traveled the farthest reaches of Unova with you, I have encountered great evil, like Team Plasma, N, and Ghetsis. But I have never encountered an evil like this before. I'm just glad I got to meet our seniors, you know, before tonight."

Her expression softened a little. Her eyes were regaining their original color and shine.

"C-cheren? What are you saying?" She said nervously.

"I'm saying that even though there is evil in this world, I am glad I got to meet you, even more than the seniors. But that's not important. I am terrible at things related to this, but I want you to know one thing...I love you, Bianca..." With that note, I wrapped my hand around her neck quickly, and kissed her.

She fought me slightly, but gave in after a few seconds. The atmosphere suddenly changed from critical to mild as I manipulated my tongue into her mouth, making our kiss reach a very passionate level.

We broke, and her beautiful emerald eyes began to leak wet, fat tears.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you too." She whispered, before embracing me.

The events following happened very suddenly. As Bianca and I ended our embrace, a huge, furry, white maw came over Bianca.

"Arcanine, crunch!" Luxuria commanded.

Bianca tried to remove herself from the mouth, but it was too late. The arcanine bit down horizontally across her front, and quickly removed itself from her. Bianca shrieked in pain as the newly formed holes in her body began to bleed profusely.

"BIANCA!" I screamed, unable to reach her. The pain in my sides was too much for me to bear.

"Iron tail!" She commanded again. The great fire dog charged at me, and slammed its tail into my sides, sending me into the wall. Whatever ribs that were spared earlier broke with a _snap_, and could not move my body, let alone cry out. The last things I saw were Bianca crying out in pain as she bled out in the floor, and Luxuria coming closer as she laughed maniacally.

**Saffron Hospital, 1:00 AM**

Pain...pain...nothing but pain...

I opened my eyes slowly, only to shut them again from the bright lights above me. Was I in heaven? If I was, I would never see my seniors or my Pokemon again, but at least I could be with Bianca...

"He's awake!" A voice suddenly cried out, and in a matter of seconds, I was surrounded by dark figures. They were squabbling and arguing until one voice shouted, "SHUT UP! He's gonna say somethin'" very loudly. I opened my eyes fully to see I was surrounded by a bunch of my seniors. Seniors Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Sapphire, Emerald, along with Black and White, were staring down at me. A good majority of them had teary or red eyes, with the exception of Gold, Red, and Green, who looked furious.

"CHEREN!" Both Black and White lunged forward, and wrapped around me in a huge three-man hug. It hurt slightly, but seeing that White was sobbing, and Black was doing his best not to, I said nothing.

"Holy shit, don't scare us like that..." Black said, but it barely came out a whisper. White just continued to sob, but I think Black said it for both of them.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"You nearly died, that's what! You AND Bianca! She's on fucking life support!" Black shouted hysterically.

"BLACK! That's enough!" A voice ordered. The owner of the voice was senior Yellow. Her olive eyes were not calm and sweet like normal, but instead they were blazing, and her cheeks were stained with tears. Black and White moved away from me, but White clung to Black tightly.

She cleared her throat. "While you two were being attacked, apparently, your cross-transiever flew off and landed on its dial button, sending both Black and White a call. They answered, and much to their horror, witnessed you two being attacked. The called us, hysterically, might I add," Gold snickered to himself, but was elbowed in the ribs by Crystal. "and told us you were being attacked by a Cardinal. We managed to defeat her. She fled, vowing revenge. We just want you to know that this was our fault. We, as your seniors, are completely responsible for the actions of our juniors." She said solemnly.

"Whenever they return, we will be ready. We just want you to know how sorry we all are." Red said suddenly.

I was shocked speechless. My seniors are all apologizing to me? I was the one who came up with the idea of the date, if anything, it's my fault we were attacked.

"One thing is clear," Senior Green noted. "is that we are all marked men. The term "Pokedex holder" doesn't make us invincible."

"I agree! We just need to get stronger!" Senior Gold cheered.

"That's what we're here for. We are the world's protectors!" Senior Red added.

"That's the reason we came too. We wanted to meet all of you, and do what we do best. Keeping the world in check." I mumbled. I managed to sit up in my bed. "Don't blame yourselves for this mess."

With that comment, the whole atmosphere of the room suddenly lightened.

"We're going to leave, so...get well soon." Red said while rubbing the back of his head and smiling nervously. All the seniors began to file out of room, with the exception of senior Green.

He turned to me. "You get better quick. I want to do some special training with you. You have a lot of potential."

I grinned nervously. "T-thank you Senior."

He shook his head. "You don't need to address us as "Senior" anymore. I'm your friend, not your classmate, after all. Oh, and about Bianca..."

My smile faded. "What about her Se-" I began to say, but quickly corrected myself. "I mean, Green."

He chuckled as he put his hands in the pockets of his khaki pants. "She'll be fine. Take good care of her. Your her hero."

I blushed, but was elated by his comment. "Thanks, Green."

He waved, and exited without a word.

** Woot! Finally done! I will work on the sequel GRADUALLY, as it will be much larger in size. If you guys have any ideas for me, PM me. Thanks for the reviews and such. Since I'll be going back to school soon, I'll probably work on shorter things, like drabbles or one-shots. Mostly specialshipping. The hidden chapters are also likely too. Bye for now!**


End file.
